All for You
by Cherry-bow
Summary: Ramlex. lex is very sorry, and has to show ram how much. pretty kinkeh stuff.
1. 1

Lex laid on the bed still, knees bent slightly so his feet rested flat on the mattress and he was glaring up at the ceiling. The coldness of the metal rings around his wrists was a gentle constant reminder that his arms were handcuffed above him to the bed. The chain scraped against the metal frame as he shifted trying to get more comfy.  
  
"Bloody pillocks" he muttered annoyed to himself. Okay, so maybe attacking Ram wasn't the best way to introduce himself here in Liberty, but he tended to do things without thinking first. This usually led to annoying consequences – such as being held captive.  
  
He sighed and shifted again, frowning as he did so. He could just about move his arms enough to get to the itch on his face, for which he was grateful. It was as he was scratching just under his eye, along a cheekbone, that the door opened. Lex moved his hand away to look at the person standing there leaning against the doorframe, then groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Comfortable Lex?" Ram's obnoxious smug tone drifted across the room.  
  
"Piss off Ram" Lex snapped. If he wasn't restrained he'd probably be attacking the other male again out of rage.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Ram said.  
  
Lex shut his eyes and could feel his hands curling into fists, making the chains rattle slightly. He exhaled sharply before opening his eyes again, "Leave".  
  
Ram snorted; "yeah like you can stop me" he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"As soon as these are taken off" Lex spoke through gritted teeth and moved his hands showing the handcuffs, "I'm so going to kick your ass"  
  
"I heard that before Lex, and it was amusing watching you fail attacking me" Ram folded his arms across his chest as he stood at the foot of the bed, "besides, what makes you think they'll be taken off any time soon?"  
  
Lex groaned again out of annoyance and rolled his eyes upwards to look at the ceiling. "Oh for fucks sake, just go already, you're going to bore me to death"  
  
"They should have gagged you as well as handcuffed you" Ram smirked.  
  
"Yeah, which I'm sure you'd like. They should have let me kill you" Lex muttered.  
  
"Aww come now Lex, that's not a nice way to speak to your visitor...you want those handcuffs off don't you?" Ram raised a perfect eyebrow.  
  
Lex glanced down over his body and the space of bed back down at Ram. "You saying you can get them off me?"  
  
"Maybe" Ram smirked and sat down on a nearby chair, crossing one leg over so a booted foot rested on his knee. "I'll have to think about it though...its quite nice seeing you chained up and unable to get away...maybe if you asked nicely enough though I'll free you"  
  
Lex sneered, "I'll take my chances and stay here thanks. That girl or guy will come by later and free me anyway, they'll have to"  
  
"Actually they've gone out for the night" Ram told him smugly and laughed at Lex's expression. "Reconsidering asking me nicely now?"  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"That'd be quite a sight"  
  
Lex glared. Ram chuckled and stood up, walking over to the edge of the bed, he reached over and grabbed one of Lex's wrists and caressed the tender skin there, tracing his fingers over the veins. Lex had tensed up watching him suspiciously.  
  
"It must be so irritating, the handcuffs against your wrists I mean"  
  
"Not as irritating as you are" Lex snapped, "get your hands off me"  
  
Ram looked down at Lex and laughed again, moving his hand so it wrapped around lex's slender wrist, underneath the metal ring, in a firm grip. "I don't think so" he said and grabbed the other wrist similarly as he suddenly moved over Lex, putting one knee on the bed and throwing his leg over Lex's other side so he was effectively straddling him, settling back just above Lex's hips.  
  
Lex had immediately tensed up and tried sitting up, but Ram's grip was surprisingly strong, pinning him down to the mattress. The handcuffs wouldn't have allowed him to have moved far anyway, as well as the weight of Ram on him. "Get the fuck off me!"  
  
"No, I quite like it here" Ram said and leant down slightly, so his breath brushed lightly on Lex's face, making the strand of hair across his cheek brush off his face. "What fun would it be if I just did what you said, which you said so rudely too. Tsk tsk. You really have to learn some manners Lex. First attacking me, now this...you're not going the right way about getting on the right side of me are you? Mind you, underneath me is good enough"  
  
Lex growled then instinctively spat up at Ram's face. Ram flinched at the unexpected attack and felt the wetness hit at his chin. Anger flashed at his eyes as he let go of one of Lex's wrists then smacked him hard across the face, leaving a warm stinging sensation on Lex's cheek, and also a shocking sound leaving the room momentarily silent. "You really don't seem to be getting the idea" he growled.  
  
"Like you not understanding the concept of fuck off?" Lex raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his face.  
  
"I'd rather fuck you instead" Ram snapped back.  
  
The room fell silent again as Lex stared up at Ram and Ram stared back. Both breathing heavily as they held contact. "Fuck you" Lex sneered.  
  
Ram smirked and ran hand hands down Lex's arms, feeling his involuntary shiver as he moved further down the bed and Lex's hips, so soon he was on Lex's thighs. "Or better yet" he tugged at Lex's flies and unzipped the trousers, "suck you" he chuckled and moved to allow himself to slide Lex's trousers down in a fluid motion.  
  
Lex's eyes widened at the sudden change in position that they were both in, and also in some surprise and embarrassment at having his trousers pulled down, not that he had anything to be embarrassed of. Only he was embarrassed at the sudden arousal he felt, looking down at Ram kneeling between his legs, the smirk on the other male's lips which a tongue darted out and ran along. Ram put his hands on Lex's hips to hold him down still. The dark haired boy slid his tongue across Lex's length, too lightly to do any good, yet still it made Lex gasp and shudder slightly. Ram smirked, and with the same tantalizing delicacy, the tip of Lex's arousal was soon between those plush lips, which Ram grazed lightly with his teeth. Lex growled. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to be liking it either. When Ram finally slid his lips down and took the rest of him in, Lex arched and cried out. Damn those restraints he thought as he flinched and the chains rattled. Ram's hands were still holding his hips down, nails lightly digging in as his head moved up and down lightly, as his skilled tongue did the work. Suddenly Ram sat up, making Lex groan as Ram's skilled mouth left him. "You, are fucking Evil" he stated slow in a low tone. Ram only beamed in response.  
  
Ram chuckled as he stood up from the bed, "Hey don't go anywhere" he smirked as he left the room for a moment, leaving the door open. Lex was staring at the space there angrily, as he lay there exposed and surprisingly horny. How dare Ram come in and annoy him, and then start sucking him off, then just suddenly leave? Lex glanced down and cursed that he couldn't move his hands lower down.  
  
Ram suddenly appeared, entering the room with his hands behind his back and wearing that smug smile on his face as usual. He closed the door behind him with his foot.  
  
"What the fuck?" Lex growled.  
  
"Hey now, do you want to be gagged?" Ram raised an eyebrow as he walked back over to the bed. "Now, don't say a word" he said as he crawled up onto the bed and resumed position between Lex's legs, "and be still" he said sternly.  
  
Lex saw stars as Ram took his entire length into his mouth, lips against the base. He couldn't resist a moan at this and clutching to the chains with his hands. Don't. Move. He told himself. If this is what he had to do to get Ram to take the handcuffs off him, then he was perfectly happy to do so. It was pretty clear by now how sadistic Ram was anyway.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when something moved near his entrance, and soon enough it was clear that a cool finger was gently insisting access. It pressed into him, ready to start preparing him.  
  
Wait, preparing HIM?! Lex arched away from this as much he could and yelled out "Hell no!" He was never on the bottom, with anyone.  
  
Ram's mouth was still on him, his tongue expertly swirling. He hummed softly sending intense electrifying shivers through Lex. He seemed to have done this out of annoyance though, as even from this position he managed to move Lex's thigh so he could deliver a sharp slap on Lex's ass.  
  
Lex had a confused expression even as he whimpered from this, hardly believing he was making these sounds. Abruptly Ram's mouth left Lex again as the second finger entered him making him gasp. "I said not to speak" Ram said. "I really should have gagged you" he muttered as he moved his fingers and looked up at Lex's expression. He was biting his lip. "Do it again and you'll get spanked again" he smirked.  
  
Lex glared down at Ram who chuckled and raised an eyebrow at this as he entered in a third finger, stretching the sensitive muscles. Lex hated being submissive in any situation, but still, it wasn't like he had a choice right now so he gave a short nod.  
  
Ram slid up Lex's body, the material of his trousers brushing against Lex's sensitive arousal. He slid his other hand into Lex's raven dark hair, tangling his fingers into the strands as he pulled Lex upwards for a quick kiss, forcing his tongue into Lex's warm mouth. When he parted he looked at Lex's soft red lips then up into the surprised boy's eyes. "That's it, be a good boy, and good things will happen" he winked.  
  
He pulled back and moved, so he could toe off his boots, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed as he removed his own trousers. He groaned and yanked Lex's trousers off completely too, letting them both fall to the floor. Lex swallowed and shuddered as he watched Ram move back towards him. Ram moved between Lex's thighs which had a thin film of sweat on them. He ran his hands up those thighs until his hands were once again on those hips.  
  
Ram grinned and ended up moving his hands away anyway to adjust Lex's legs, then pressed at Lex's entrance, poised to thrust in – but held painfully still. He waited for Lex, who wasn't particularly sure what Ram was waiting for. Lex was never the patient type anyway. Soon with an annoyed growl he wrapped his long slender legs around Ram and felt hands move on his body. "Well get on with"- he gasped as Ram suddenly thrust himself in burying himself deep inside- "it!" Lex cried out while arching, body tensing. Ram moaned above him and dug his nails into Lex's skin.  
  
Lex's lips were parted as he exhaled shakily and roughly from this sudden intrusion, staring at Ram as he pulled at the chains, knuckles going white. Ram waited a moment, watching Lex's face before he pulled back slowly then thrust back in.  
  
Lex let out a half moan, half whimper as Ram moved. Ram smiled at him and leant down, nipping at Lex's throat as he thrust back in again, enjoying it as Lex cried out and writhed, feeling ripples of pleasure throughout his body.  
  
Lex wrapped his legs around Ram's waist automatically, as Ram hit a certain spot that sent massive chills of pleasure through Lex and made him cry out again. With a cocky smirk Ram nipped at Lex's throat again, running his tongue along the flesh planting kisses and nips along the way as he moved lower towards Lex's collar bone, loving the moans emitting from Lex.  
  
"You're still too clothed" Ram murmured against Lex's flesh. Moving away from him enough to reach up with both hands he grabbed Lex's shirt, ripping it down the front, not caring to waste time with the buttons as he thrust in again making Lex moan loudly at the intense feeling inside him and being more exposed to Ram.  
  
One of Ram's hands went back to hook under Lex's thigh pulling him more closer as he continued to thrust in and out of Lex's body. The other hand ran over Lex's hip and travelled over his sensitive sides making him shudder beneath Ram. The hand soon reached Lex's smooth naturally tanned chest, which was now uncovered to Ram's tongue, teeth and curiosity.  
  
Lex moaned loudly and closed his eyes, still clutching to the chains restraining him tightly, as he felt Ram's tongue swirl over his nipple then bite at it, making him bite his lip to try suppressing a cry.  
  
"Fuck" he cried out unable to stop it, as the sensations Ram was causing had caused him to flinch his arms, making the chain clang on the metal bed frame. Ram growled above him and seized Lex's lips. His tongue found a rhythm with his rough thrusts into Lex's body, that left Lex moaning into the kiss.  
  
Ram's hand quickly moved down to wrap around Lex's member, matching that movement with the other rhythms of their bodies together, warm flesh upon warm flesh. Ram felt a pressure building inside him and knew he was close, so his thrusts got deeper, and quicker, harder. Making Lex moan louder and louder, and cry out as Ram moved removed his mouth to bite at Lex's neck.  
  
Ram moved his hands suddenly, gripping to Lex's hips roughly, digging his nails in as they both panted roughly with each thrust. Whimpers of delight, loud moans and the clanging on the chains filled the room as they got closer and closer. These sounds, with the harsh movements inside him brought Lex to the edge as his body seemed to explode as he arched a final time, screaming out as Ram released at the same time with a sharp gasp inside him.  
  
Lex was panting roughly as he felt the weight of Ram resting against him as he slid out. Ram sighed, sticky, sated and content. His and Lex's body was slick with sweat, warm. He propped himself up and grinned devilishly at Lex, grabbing him in another possessive rough kiss before pulling away. "You said Fuck" he muttered.  
  
"What?" Lex panted.  
  
"You said Fuck...remember what I said would happen if you spoke again?" Ram raised an eyebrow and smirked, breathing heavily but less erratically now.  
  
Lex swallowed and continued to breathe heavily as he shut his eyes and groaned, "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me?" he opened his eyes and saw Ram's malicious grin. "Oh fuck...you're not?!"  
  
"And you'd been such a good boy for me until now" Ram tutted. He moved to the side of Lex, before managing to lift up Lex's body enough to slide his legs underneath and over the side of the bed. Lex was draped heavily across his lap, and with a quick movement, he managed to flip over Lex, making him yelp from the sudden movement. Ram was glad the chains twisted and allowed him to do this, and ignored the sticky feeling of their flesh together. Lex tugged at the chains, feeling himself blushing from finding himself in this embarrassing position.  
  
"Ram! Quit messing around! I only said one word for crying out loud!" he finished with a grimace.  
  
"Yes but that was still one word too many boy" Ram said running a hand over the smooth skin of Lex's buttocks.  
  
Lex made a sound of annoyance, "Don't call me boy" he snapped.  
  
"I'll call you what I like, and when you're in this position I think you should choose what you say wisely" Ram put his other hand on Lex's back.  
  
"You bastard" Lex growled. He flinched and yelped surprised when a hand was suddenly brought down sharply on his ass, making his eyes widen that Ram had actually done that. The smacking sound was still sharp in his ears after it happened. He lay there tensely deadly surprised. Ram had just spanked him?!  
  
"Not a wise choice of words was it boy?" Ram asked. He smirked imagining the look of embarrassment and anger on Lex's face. "Apologise" he said smacking Lex again. Lex bit his lip and glared at the floor. Ram waited a few seconds before smacking him again, a bit harder. "Okay I'm sorry!" he snapped.  
  
"For?" Ram raised an eyebrow and brought his hand down on Lex's ass again smirking.  
  
Lex breathing in sharply and bit his lip a moment. Not only was this embarrassing, but it actually hurt. "Calling you a bastard" he mumbled. Smack! Lex couldn't help but writhe on Ram's lap.  
  
"Say it all again, loudly, so I can hear it" Ram ordered, finishing with another sharp slap.  
  
Lex was seething. "Sorry" Smack! "for calling you a" smack! "bastard!" smack! He bit his lip roughly and screwed his eyes shut.  
  
"Good boy" Ram smirked at Lex's humiliation. "Now, tell me, why else are you being punished?"  
  
Lex groaned and received another slap. "I spoke" he muttered. Smack! He thought about what Ram wanted him to say. "I spoke when I wasn't told to" he tried again. Smack!  
  
"That's right" Ram said, running a hand over the warm stinging flesh that was reddening. "And if you can't do what you're told" smack "like a child" smack "then you'll be punished" smack "like one" smack.  
  
Lex was writhing and tugging at the chains, wincing and whimpered from the pain the smacks left behind. It was like heat spreading across the flesh with each slap. "I'm sorry" he said again, voice breaking off a little with a whimper.  
  
"Hmm, how sorry are you?" Ram questioned teasingly smacking Lex again. His hand was stinging too, only this was a little more pleasurable for him.  
  
"A lot" Lex answered, as Ram continued to spank him, with some rhythm now. "I'm sorry!...I'm really sorry" he bit his lip as watery warmth filled his eyes, hearing the smacking sound loudly in the room. "Ram I'm sorry" tears slipped past his eyes. "I'm sorry Ram...I'm sorry for attacking you, and for what just happened...I'm sorry!... stop, please!.....please stop...please Ram...I'll...I'll be good!" he squeezed his eyes shut as tears dripped off his face and hit the floor.  
  
Ram stopped abruptly and smoothed his hand over the red flesh. "Damn right you will be" he said. He rubbed his other hand up and down Lex's back in a comforting gesture. "I can tell you're very sorry. Understand, I had to do this boy to teach you a valuable lesson, which I'm sure you won't forget very quickly, hmm?" He listened and Lex sniffled pathetically and nodded slightly. "I guess you have earned to have the handcuffs removed....but..." he trailed off slowly and stared at Lex's flesh. "How can I be sure you will be a good boy? How can I be sure you won't attack me again?"  
  
"I promise I won't...attack you I mean" Lex said.  
  
"You're probably just saying that though so I'll free you" Ram said, tapping his fingers on Lex's back.  
  
"I'm not, honest" Lex sniffed. He felt so humiliated by Ram, yet minutes ago he was writing from pleasure beneath him. "Come on Ram, I just let you fuck me"  
  
Ram sighed. "That's true...and you liked it didn't you?" he moved his hand from Lex's back to his dark hair, running his fingers through it.  
  
Lex couldn't help but nod. Not only because of what position he was in but because it was undeniable that he'd enjoyed it.  
  
"And you'd like to do it again, wouldn't you?" Ram asked continuing to stroke Lex's hair.  
  
Lex opened his mouth and shut it as he thought. He nodded again.  
  
"Say it" Ram ordered quietly.  
  
"Yes...yes I'd like it...again" Lex sniffed as he answered.  
  
Ram smiled. "Then I guess we can come to some arrangement, can't we?" he ran his hands over Lex's body and glanced over to his discarded trousers, where the keys to the handcuffs were in the pocket. 


	2. 2

Lex was kneeling on the hard floor, careful not to sit, with his head bowed down as the keys jingled and Ram unlocked the handcuffs, releasing Lex's wrists from them. The feeling of them being taken of his wrists made him suddenly feel incredibly bare, kneeling there on the floor like he was.  
  
He studied the red circles around his wrists. He was actually surprised at the marks the handcuffs had left on his skin, but then he supposed all that tugging didn't help. Now they were just a reminder of, recent events. Lex felt himself blush even then. But still he wandered why he was staring at the sore marks with such awe, before he let his hands fall into his lap and he glanced over to Ram who was stood next to him at edge of the bed and naked also, smirking at him.  
  
"Feel better now?" Ram asked, chucking the handcuffs onto the mattress dismissively, with the softest thud as it hit.  
  
Lex fidgeted then folded his arms across his chest, wincing slightly at the sensitivity of his wrists. Still, that was nothing compared to the pain in his backside.  
  
"You'd probably appreciate a bath right now. I know I would" Ram said sitting on the edge of the bed, making the sheets ripple beneath from the movement. "Come to the bathroom with me, I'll clean you up properly"  
  
Lex bit his lip as the thought of Ram washing him came to mind, Ram's hands all over his body. It seemed odd to him that they'd just been dirty and now Ram wanted to get them clean – but knowing Ram, they'd be dirty while they did that too.  
  
Ram paused but seeing Lex wasn't reacting in any particular was, he moved closer, putting a hand to Lex's chin and making him look up. He barely reacted to Lex's minor flinch at the contact. "Would you rather be dirty?" Ram smirked leaning down as if to kiss Lex, but then moved slowly so his lips were near Lex's ear, his warm breath brushing at Lex's hair. "You're still covered in our cum" he bit at Lex's ear playfully.  
  
Lex winced and shuddered slightly. "Okay..." he breathed out slowly. When Ram put it like that, a bath definitely sounded like a good idea.  
  
"Good boy" Ram smiled, kissing Lex along his jaw line then nipping at Lex's neck before standing up, taking a hand of the shorter boy to pull him up from the floor. He then tugged him in the direction of the adjoined bathroom. He opened the door and pushed Lex in before closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
Lex turned around to face Ram and swallowed, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Ram gave him a lopsided smile, running his hand over Lex's stomach as he brushed past Lex to get to the bath. He put the plug in and twisted the taps, so steaming hot water gushed out, mixing with cold water too. He sighed in a casual way as he then sat on the edge of the bath and folded his arms, regarding Lex with his usual smirk. "You look like you're embarrassed Lex" he chuckled. "If anything you should be pleased with your body"  
  
"Stop staring at me" Lex snapped and turned to face the other wall. It wasn't like he could turn to hide himself anywhere in this small bathroom. But by turning his only gave Ram a better view of his sore behind.  
  
"Do you want to be put over my knee again?" Ram asked, and at Lex's expression added "well again, you really have to choose what you say carefully. Your body's great, only when you open your mouth to speak" he made a sound of disgust.  
  
"Fine then, I won't speak" Lex mumbled.  
  
"Oh good. Shame you didn't do that earlier though, then maybe your behind wouldn't be so red" Ram smirked at Lex's obvious embarrassment about that.  
  
Ram chuckled to himself as he turned and twisted the taps, so the sound of gushing water stopped. The taps continued to drip though as he reached in with one hand and disturbed the water, feeling the warmth of the liquid lap around his hand. "That'll do" he commented to himself before he stood up.  
  
Lex watched as Ram climbed into the bath. When he stood the water was a bit below his knees. He grabbed the edges of the bath as he lowered himself down into the warm water, sighing with content as the water levelled under his chest. He turned his head to smile at Lex. "Well, get in" he gestured with a hand casually.  
  
Lex hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure how he should get in. There was certainly room to fit the both of them in; he just wasn't sure which way to face. As he thought, Ram watched him for some time, before Lex moved to the edge of the bath. He climbed in and almost slipped with surprise when Ram reached up and placed his hands on Lex's hips. Lex soon found himself being guided lower down into the bath, his back facing Ram.  
  
The warm water and the surface of the bottom of the bath made Lex's behind feel numb with tingling warmth; slightly uncomfortable, but bearable enough.  
  
"See, not hard to do" Ram commented. Lex flinched surprised when the hands still placed on his hips pulled Lex further towards Ram, so he was sat between Ram's legs with his back pressed up against Ram's chest. His head rested on Ram's shoulder, so Ram's chin was near his ear. Lex adjusted to the position to get comfortable and placed his hands on Ram's legs just below the bent knees. Ram could feel how tense Lex was and ran his hands up Lex's sides and over his chest and stomach, "Relax" he said in a low tone, holding Lex against him.  
  
Relax? Lex was wondering: this insane horny man wants me to relax; now he's done fucking and spanking me, and dragged me into a bath with him? But then again, remembering Ram inside him, the waves of pleasure that washed over him, he wondered if he had much to complain about really – but then the lingering sting from the spanking reminded him of what. He hated not being in control, he hating being submissive. And this was Ram for crying out loud! But then why did he enjoy it when Ram fucked him?  
  
Ram's fingers continued to lightly stroke over Lex's sides and his chest, leaving ticklish trails that made Lex shudder and squirm. Ram smiled and ran his hands up lex's arms, enjoying feeling the smooth tanned flesh, before pushing long dark hair away from one shoulder, leaving a trail of bites and kisses from it to the side of Lex's neck.  
  
With his other hand he stroked the silken raven hair pushed over Lex's other shoulder. "If you'd care to move forward for me, I'll wash you now. There's soap down there. Get it for me" Ram said nodding the other end of the bath where their feet rested in a tangle. Lex stayed still though and frowned.  
  
"I can wash myself" he muttered. Just the way Ram had said what he was going to do to Lex made him feel like Ram was trying to make him a 'boy' again.  
  
Ram tutted out of annoyance and made a quick tug on the strands of hair laced between his fingers making Lex wince and make a sound of protest, "Do as you're told" Ram hissed.  
  
Biting his lip to stop himself from snapping back Lex moved forward, not before digging his nails into Ram's legs as he pushed his body forth in the water. Ram hissed sharply at this and eyed Lex's back as Lex grabbed the soap and edged back a little, not looking behind him as he held his arm to the side and tilted his hand as a gesture of 'take it' to Ram.  
  
Ram snatched the soap from Lex's hand and used his other hand to grab a hold of Lex's shoulder, moving and pushing him down, forcing him to sit in a position suitable for Ram. Lex was pouting annoyed glaring at the wall ahead as he pulled his knees up to his chest and cross his arms at the wrists near his ankles.  
  
Ram exhaled slowly and heavily as he rubbed his hands over the wet soap, building up a good lather as he glanced over Lex's bare back, and his almost feminine figure. He set the soap aside and asked Lex to move his hair out the way, before he placed his hands on the top of Lex's back. He brushed his hands over Lex's shoulder blades, working up to the shoulders, massaging at the moist flesh with his palms and fingertips, varying the pressure and making small circular motions.  
  
Lex had continued to stare at the wall when Ram had begun. But the feeling of Ram's hands soothing over his flesh, washing it and massaging made him slowly close his eyes at the relaxing sensations it caused him.  
  
Ram worked lower down Lex's back, his fingers near tracing over Lex's ribs and down his spine. He stopped suddenly, only to use the soap on his hands again, making Lex open his eyes at the loss of contact. Lex's eyes flickered around as he waited, and soon Ram's hands were on him again, massaging at the flesh and gradually going lower and lower down Lex's back until-  
  
Lex gasped and tensed up again, as Ram's hands stopped below his hips, near fingers brushed over the top of his buttocks. Ram smirked and chuckled slightly before moving his hands back up Lex's sides, then reached his arms around Lex, touching his chest.  
  
Lex shivered, now being closer to Ram, feeling his breath brush past his ear and cheek as hands rubbed over his chest, fingers brushing past his nipples, and traced patterns over his ribs and all over his torso. The touches made his shiver and subconsciously lean backwards, pressing his back against Ram's chest. He emitted a small moan then widened his eyes at the sound that escaped his lips.  
  
Ram grinned devilishly at Lex's reaction and rested his chin on Lex's shoulder, continuing with the teasing touches for a while, aware of Lex's eyes following his hands. Soon he turned his attention instead to Lex's arms. Lex watched quietly as the pale hands ran over his right arm slowly, moving up and down them in long strokes. Ram slowly moved his hands across to pay attention to Lex's other arm as well, happily having Lex pressed up against him and watch his movements in some kind of peaceful rapture.  
  
Ram had to make Lex bend his arm closer towards them as his hands glided smoothly up to the wrist which had a red circle bared around it like a bracelet. Lex gasped at the almost bruise like sensitivity in his wrist as Ram surprisingly gently and slowly caressed it. Lex's legs moved down, straightening a bit more as he leaned more in towards Ram unknowingly and let Ram continue. Ram's held Lex's forearm with one hand to keep the arm still and steady as he ran his hands over the back of Lex's hand, then turned it to run his index and middle finger lightly over Lex's sensitive palm. Lex reflexively curled his fingers in from the ticklish touch. Ram paused at Lex's light grip before slipping his hands away and pulling away from Lex a bit. "I think that shall do. Now I'll wash your hair"  
  
Lex groaned and frowned, moving a damp hand to his dry hair, running his fingers through the raven waves that fell below his shoulders. "You didn't say anything about washing my hair"  
  
"I said I'd clean you properly" Ram replied simply, running a hand over the top of Lex's back before glancing behind him towards the shampoo bottles.  
  
"Do I look like I have spunk in my hair?" Lex asked, briefly wondering; do I?!  
  
Ram rolled his eyes, "Lex, come on, I'm only going to be putting shampoo in your hair, not hair removal cream" he tutted, "you're worse than a woman about your hair". Lex glared over his shoulder at the taller older male and Ram merely gave him an unbothered expression, "just sit and shut up"  
  
Lex opened his mouth but shut it. He knew how stubborn Ram was and knew no matter how much he'd protest, Ram always got what he wanted. So he let out an irritated sigh before facing the wall again. He glanced back though confused when he felt movements behind him, and Ram started getting up to leave the bath. "What are you"-  
  
"You can't even follow the simple instruction of sit and shut up!" Ram snapped, "I'm really going to have to teach you to concentrate and follow orders properly" he muttered as he climbed out, water dripping off his water slicked body. He grabbed a nearby towel and ran it over his body, while Lex remained sat in the warm bath annoyed.  
  
Ram stood there looking back at Lex's sullen pout and glare before wrapping the towel around his waist and moving to the bath's edge, leaning down past Lex and reaching under the water, tugging out the plug and setting it aside, as water slowly began to drain away.  
  
Lex watched the level of water decrease, exposing more of his wet body, and he shivered from the cold feeling wrapping around him now Ram's body and the warm water was gone. He glanced up at Ram fumbling around with the shower head and setting it to work. Lex pulled his knees up to his chest again, placing his hands over his ankles, so he was in his usual sitting position, as well as trying to keep warm, as he watched Ram, who turned the taps and warm water burst out of the shower head like an explosion of rain. "Right" Ram said, looking at Lex while holding the shower head.  
  
Lex had an unusually somewhat nervous expression as Ram moved closer and the water ran over his body, welcoming him into some kind of warmth again, as Lex bowed his head and water ran down and dripped off his hair, soon blending so that his one dry hair now hung in front of his dark eyes like a heavy wet veil. Ram stood so that he was above Lex, looking down at him like he was a child as he worked on getting Lex's hair wet enough. He moved the shower head away, and said "tilt your head back". He waited for Lex to sigh and do so, and noticed Lex's eyes were closed. He aimed the water back over Lex's hair, stroking his hand through the mane and smoothing it away from Lex's face, so it all hung down Lex's back like wet ink.  
  
He set the showerhead down in the bath safely, causing a stream of warm water to rush past Lex's feet. Lex opened his eyes and looked at Ram, who had paused to stare at Lex and watch the water drip off long dark lashes, and hang off Lex's soft lips. Ram was almost disturbed about how young and innocent Lex looked in that moment. He quickly grabbed the nearby shampoo and clicked open the top to squirt some into his hand.  
  
Lex made a whimper of anxiety as he faced forward again, running his hands through his long wet hair. "Stop being a baby" Ram muttered. Lex sighed shakily and flinched when Ram's hands suddenly dove back to his hair. Ram furrowed his brow as he worked the shampoo into Lex's hair and watched the bubbles start to lather up as he massaged at Lex's scalp from the front to the back, and worked the lather down to the ends of Lex's hair with circular scrubbing motions.  
  
Lex had closed his eyes and had his face scrunched in a cute annoyed expression as Ram washed his hair like he was some child incapable of doing it himself. What annoyed Lex even more was that like a child we was terrified Ram would get it in his eyes, and that always stung like a bitch. (No more tears were definitely false advertising he'd realised some time ago). And probably even more annoying than that; he suspected Ram was aware Lex was scared of that.  
  
Ram sighed when he was done and quickly ran his hands under the running water. He was aware, as well as Lex was, of the bubbles seeping down over his forehead dangerously nearing Lex's brow. Ram used his bubble free hands to rub his fingers over Lex's forehead and get rid of those bubbles, and smirked at how Lex had first flinched surprised from the contact before looking more notably relaxed from the danger being taken away.  
  
"Now keep your head tilted back" Ram warned, tapping Lex's chin to make the point. Lex opened one eye to look at Ram before closing it again. Ram laughed and picked up the shower head, shielding Lex's eyes for a moment as he ran the water over Lex's hair cascading down his back before raking his hands through the hair, watching the bubbles lessen in the inky waterfall down Lex's back. He began to hum, much to Lex's annoyance, as he raked and rinsed the bubbles out of Lex's hair, until soon the water was running clear again. Ram stopped humming and nodded to himself reaching over to the taps and turning the water off.  
  
Lex opened his eyes at the sudden cut off of both the water and heat and glanced to Ram, who was stood up at the side of the bath looking down at him studiously. "It's all rinsed out yeah?" he asked.  
  
"No Lex, that's the punishment you're to suffer" Ram rolled his eyes and sarcasm dripped off his tongue and body, "Honestly, you really are like a child, no wonder you get punished like one" Lex at least looked embarrassed at that as he moved to get out. "Uh, did I say you could move?" Ram raised an eyebrow. Lex stopped and swallowed, staring at Ram who stared back for a long moment. "Now you can move" he smiled smugly, watching Lex grab the sides of the bath to get himself to stand up. Lex slipped slightly and immediately Ram shot out a hand to grab Lex's arm and steady him. "God, you can't even get out of a bath by yourself" Ram tutted as he used both hands on Lex to help get him out of the bath without slipping. Lex blushed as he stood next to Ram, cold, completely dripping wet and naked; at least Ram had a towel.  
  
Ram grabbed a nearby large fluffy towel and wrapped it around Lex's shoulders, folding it over at the front wrapping Lex up and covering him to his thighs, as his hair dripped madly. Ram smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Lex's arms, "We'll soon get you warmed up" he promised he leaned forward pressing his lips to Lex's, forcing Lex to part his lips and allow his tongue access to his warm moist mouth. Ram chewed on Lex's lip a bit making him moan before pulling away. He smiled at Lex, whose lips were full and red, his eyes were wide, and water dripped off him making him look so young. "Dry yourself then come into my bedroom. I'll have some things for you to wear, ready for bed" Ram said, squeezing Lex's arms briefly.  
  
Lex chewed his lip and swallowed. "Bed...you mean....your bed?"  
  
"Of course, what else could I mean?" Ram laughed, slipping his hands under the towel and pulling Lex's body close to his. His hands slipped down Lex's moist back to his ass, which he gave a firm squeeze making Lex's eyes widen even more. In his surprise Ram caught him in another bruising kiss before pulling away. "Be no more than 5 minutes, or I'll be mad" Ram said in a low tone which Lex got the meaning of. Ram smirked and gave Lex's ass a smack as he left, making Lex stumble a bit and he turned facing the closing door, hearing Ram's chuckle trail off. 


	3. 3

Lex left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, his hand clutching to it as if afraid it might slip away or more likely be torn away. His body and hair wasn't dripping anymore; his hair hung tousled and damp down his back, swaying past his shoulders and brushing at his arms as he walked slowly and hesitantly out of the room.  
  
He remembered Ram saying to go into the bedroom after he was dried so he could get dressed and go to bed. With Ram. In Ram's bedroom. Lex swallowed and glanced cautiously around the hallway before running down it, and approached Ram's bedroom door which was closed. Hurriedly he fumbled with a spare hand for the handle and pushed the door open, slipping into the room before slamming the door behind himself.  
  
"First of all, you didn't knock, and secondly, I did not permit you to come into the room" Lex jumped at the sound of Ram's voice. He was sitting casually on the end of the bed, wearing just black pyjama trousers and hadn't even looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
Lex shifted on his feet, toying with the edge of the towel around his waist with his fingers nervously. "Sorry" he frowned. "You told me to come here when I was done. And...someone might have seen me"  
  
"So?" Ram raised an eyebrow and glanced up away from his book, casting the look to Lex.  
  
"So...they might have thought..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what 'they' think though does it. You should be concerning yourself with what I think. And tell me boy, what do you think I am thinking right now?" Ram shut the book and placed it on the nearby bedside table.  
  
Lex's frown deepened. He was beginning to hate this guessing game that he already picked up on that Ram liked to play. And the thought of the answers made him somewhat anxious to answer. "Um, you're annoyed? About me coming in without knocking" he hazarded a guess and gave a small shrug.  
  
Ram sighed and placed his hands on his knees as he adjusted his sitting position and gave Lex a look that clearly told him what he thought of that answer. "What do you think I want to do to you Lex?" he asked giving Lex a pointed look.  
  
Lex's shoulders dropped and he had an expression of dread washed over his face. "Punish me" he mumbled looking unhappy at this thought.  
  
Ram smiled. "Lex, come on over here" he said nodding in a gesture to the space in front of him. He watched as Lex sighed and slowly walked over to stand in the space in front of Ram. Ram rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed Lex's wrist tugging him to stand closer, before he put his hands on Lex's hips; his palms spread over the material of the towel while his fingers brushed over smooth flesh. "I believe you know what I'm about to do" he said in a low tone. Lex swallowed and found himself actually sucking in a sharp gasp when Ram tugged off the towel in one quick movement and threw it to the side, so it landed on the floor dismissively.  
  
Ram smirked as he ran his hands up Lex's thighs and over his hips, before turning and pulling him down over his lap, positioning Lex into a reasonably comfortable position; after feeling a bony hip dig into his for a moment. He ran his hand up the back of Lex's thigh before running it over the smooth curve of Lex's ass, smirking even more when he felt Lex's body shudder.  
  
Lex glared down at the floor bitterly, knowing he'd find himself in this position a lot more in future.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I won't do it as hard this time" Ram said, patting Lex's backside as if this was reassuring. Lex bit into his lip when the first smack cracked against his flesh. Not as hard, yeah right, bastard, Lex thought as he fought not to writhe on Ram's lap. He was quite surprised to find Ram went straight on to delivering smack after smack. Before he had at least talked, asked Lex questions and forced answers out of him. In a way this was worse, it was like this way there was no chance to beg Ram to please stop. His backside was burning, tingling with stinging hot sensations as Ram continued and Lex struggled but still writhed on Ram's lap, feeling Ram's other hand pressing down on his back keeping his down. Despite biting his lip and telling himself not to, warm tears were soon leaking out of his eyes as loud smacks filled the room, and he couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Ram" Lex rasped out. Smack! "Ram please stop" tears dripped onto the floor as another smack seemed to echo in the room, "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't" smack "mean to, I won't do it again" smack "I'm sorry" he let out a sob. One more smack, then Ram was running his hand over the warm red flesh, listening to Lex's soft crying as his body shook.  
  
Ram inhaled deeply, and then let out a long sigh, "I know baby" he said, turning Lex over on his lap and helping him to sit up. He wrapped his arms around the boy crying on his lap and pressed a kiss to the side of his face, "I'm only punishing you because you give me reasons to, understand?" he asked, running a hand through Lex's long tousled dark hair which he loved. Lex didn't seem to make any reply to this as he kept his head bowed and wept with embarrassment and from the pain. "Its been a long day for you, so let's get you into bed for a good nights rest hmm" Ram said, brushing his thumbs under Lex's eyes and across his cheeks to rid the tears, "come on now, no tears" he smiled.  
  
Lex looked at him with wide inky dark wet eyes, sniffing as he tried to stop, as if continuing might annoy Ram again. Ram sighed, and pressed his lips to Lex's for a long moment, before slipping his tongue in and licking inside that warm mouth of his. Lex responded to the kiss after a moment, and they remained in lip lock for a good minute, before Ram pulled back and stared at Lex's red lips before looking into those dark eyes again. "Better now?" he asked. Lex found himself nodding as Ram ran a hand through his hair, and stroked his shoulder. "Ok...to bed we go" Ram smiled.  
  
Lex stood up and edged back a little, watching as Ram opened up a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of black pyjama trousers similar to his own. "These should do for you" he mumbled more to himself as he unfolded them and handed them to Lex. Lex accepted them and went about putting them on, feeling Ram's burning gaze on him the entire time. Ram smirked; the trousers were too long on Lex, and quite loose on the thin feminine frame. He thought for a moment about how Lex looked quite child like in those trousers, before he turned and pulled back the quilt on the bed. "Get in" he instructed.  
  
Lex sniffled and wiped at his face with a hand, blushing at this before he moved past Ram and climbed onto the bed. He basically crawled across the space to the other side before moving his legs, to wriggle under the quilt and lay down on his side, turning his head to watch and wait for Ram.  
  
Ram wasted no time in following shortly after Lex, slipping in next to him and pulling the quilt up over them both, before he reached over for Lex and pulled his body close to his own, wrapping his arms around him in possessive embrace. Lex squirmed a little, as their legs tangled and he rested his damp face against Ram's bare chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He let one hand rest on Ram's shoulder and the other arm lay by Ram's side, fingers lightly brushing against his ribs.  
  
Ram kissed the top of Lex's head and felt the soft brush of air against his skin as Lex sighed. He also felt eyelashes flutter against his chest as Lex eventually closed his eyes. "That's it, sleep now" he said in a quiet low tone, and waited for Lex's breathing to slow down, and his body relax to show he was asleep.  
  
****  
  
Lex felt heavy and warm in sleep, like time and reality didn't exist as he lay comfortably and blissfully, as if everything the day before hadn't happened. But it was the feeling of someone lying next to him, and fingers brushing over his skin that reminded him of it all, as well as the constant sensitivity around his wrists due to those handcuffs leaving their sore mark and reminder. When he'd woken up he hadn't dared open his eyes. He just lay there still as hands moved over his body, but he was aware he'd tensed up making the other person detect his now wakeful state. It wasn't until the hands had drifted past his chest, and sides, brushing past his hips making him shudder, that he opened his eyes.  
  
Ram was grinning and chuckled deeply, "Good morning my favourite little boy" he greeted with a playful tone, putting his hands through the younger boys hair, kissing the side of Lex's face, then planting a trail of nips and kisses down Lex's neck, then across his jaw line, until he got to those beautiful full lips and they shared a deep kiss, which stopped as Ram bit on it making Lex moan into his mouth. Lex thought perhaps this was a good way to wake up. How did we end up like this? He wondered briefly.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally decided to show you're awake" Ram smirked and watched Lex blush slightly. "We've got a busy day ahead of us today"  
  
"Oh?" Lex asked as Ram sat up and Lex did also, shifting to sit cross legged on the bed.  
  
"You'll see" Ram grinned and leant over kissing Lex briefly on the lips again. "Mmm, I can never get enough of the taste of your lips" he laughed watching the small blush on Lex's face deepen. He tilted his head back slightly as he regarded Lex and stated, "you know, you look like a girl sometimes"  
  
"What? How?" Lex asked incredulously, subconsciously running a hand through his hair.  
  
Ram laughed again, "you, with your hair" he ran his fingers through the long dark hair tousled from sleep, "and your skinny girly body...and the way you whine...and moan and writhe beneath me and on my lap" he smirked as Lex blushed more and more.  
  
"I'm not THAT girly" Lex muttered as he looked down and fiddled with his hair.  
  
"Right" Ram smiled. "I suppose you must be hungry after our busy night" he changed the subject, for which Lex was grateful.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about that, but now you mention it, yes I am" Lex nodded.  
  
Ram grinned, "Well I shall go get us some breakfast, seeing as Ruby and Slade haven't returned yet and you will lie here and rest your pretty little self and just relax" Ram said, stating the last two words while running his hand over Lex's stomach.  
  
"Um, okay" Lex said, as Ram kissed him and left the bed.  
  
"Right, so you stay there boy, and don't leave the bed" Ram winked and left the room, leaving the door open which made Lex somewhat annoyed and nervous. What unnerved him even more was that Ram was being somewhat...nice this morning. That obviously means something will happen later that I probably won't like Lex thought, as he lay back down onto the pillows with the quilt resting over his legs and hips, leaving his bare torso exposed. He closed his eyes and sighed, willing himself to do what Ram said and rest and relax, waiting for Ram to re-enter the room with breakfast.  
  
********  
  
It was much later, after a large breakfast which they shared in an almost companionable silence, and they were still in bed together lazing. Lex was lying down flat on his back with Ram above him, who was kissing him with deeply with hunger, running his hands all over the younger boys golden brown flesh, and gripped to his long dark hair, while their warm flesh pressed against each other.  
  
Ram stopped and breathed heavily against Lex's neck, running his tongue along the bare space before nipping and kissing at it lightly, then sighed, pressing his forehead against Lex's shoulder before pushing himself up with his hands placed either side of Lex's shoulders.  
  
"I would dearly love to take you now, just like I did last night" He spoke in a casual manner as he stroked Lex's hair and ignored the boys shivers. "To have you writhe under me, while I'm inside you" he ran the back of his hand over Lex's cheek in a gentle touch, "But I'm afraid I'll have to wait for later to do so" he sighed.  
  
Lex could barely contain his sigh of relief as he lay there still, not wanting to move. He swallowed and watched Ram carefully, "oh?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave you for a while boy, I've got something to take care of in a nearby town, so I'll be gone for some time...but not too long" Ram smiled, "I can't stay away from something so precious for too long"  
  
Lex chewed on his lip and slowly gave a nod. "Does that mean you're going by yourself?"  
  
Ram nodded. "Yes, it does. I'll be leaving you here all on your own" He leant down kissing Lex, working his tongue into the boys mouth making him moan and distract him while his hands slid up Lex's arms to his wrists, pulling them up above his head. "That's why" he murmured against Lex's lips, "I have to do this". Click, click.  
  
Lex's eyes widened immediately as he attempted tugging his wrists back to his sides, only to find they were once again handcuffed to the bed. The jarring movement had only caused huge waves of pain to run through his sore sensitive wrists making him whimper. "Ram?!" he snapped.  
  
Ram chuckled, "sorry boy, I have to be sure you're not going to try anything funny, like running away" he sat up and patted Lex's stomach, "I'll only be gone for say two hours at the most"  
  
Lex glared at Ram's back as the other male stood up. "What if someone comes in?!" he asked panicked.  
  
"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take, and one you'll have fun worrying about while I'm gone" Ram smiled walking over to the drawers containing his clothes and pulling it open.  
  
"Ram!" Lex snapped, not really wanting to tug again at the handcuffs, knowing it'd be useless and cause him more pain. "Come on, you don't have to do this! I could come with you" he said desperately.  
  
Ram shut the drawers again as he eyed the clothes he'd taken out and placed nearby. He pulled off his pyjama trousers and chuckled, "No you can't that'd ruin the surprise"  
  
Lex tensed immediately. "Surprise?" he repeated with tones of anxiety and fear in his voice.  
  
"Yes, surprise... I know I'll enjoy it, maybe you will too" Ram chuckled, pulling on the black jeans and grabbing the black shirt.  
  
"Ram, what is it? Tell me?"  
  
"I swear you really are like a child" Ram muttered as he shrugged on the shirt. "Its not a surprise if I tell you what it is. No, you'll find out when I return" he buttoned it up.  
  
Lex swallowed and watched Ram, "Ram, please don't"-  
  
"Stop it with the questions before I gag you, and don't think I won't" Ram snapped, slipping his feet into a nearby pair of boots, "You just stay here and be quiet like a good boy, while I go out. And when I return, then your questions will be answered, and we can have some fun" he smirked.  
  
Lex swallowed. He had a feeling it would be Ram who'd be having all the fun. He watched as Ram walked over to the edge of the bed and leant down, smoothing Lex's hair away from his face before kissing him. "It'd do you good to trust me, even if it is a little bit" he smiled, kissing Lex on the forehead. "I'll see you later boy" he said and then left the room, at least to Lex's gratefulness closing the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Lex was pretty much going out of his mind lying there on the bed, handcuffed to it once again as he stared up at the ceiling bitterly. He couldn't relax at all, constantly worrying about if someone walked in, or if he needed the bathroom, or where Ram was and what he was doing, what Ram had planned, what the hell this 'surprise' was. All the possible answers running through his head – it only seemed to stress him out more.  
  
At some point he felt like just bursting into tears, about the pain in his wrists, and this whole situation. One moment he was feeling pleasure, the next he was feeling pain and humiliation. One moment he didn't mind it, the next he was scared of what would happen next. Ram always seemed to surprise him when he least expected it. How could this guy be so cruel and yet have the gentlest touch in the most random moments?  
  
Lex jumped and tensed with complete shock, eyes widening as he gasped at the door clicking and swinging open. His heart pounded, as in slow motion, but really barely two seconds, the door opened and somebody came into the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to welcome me back boy?" Ram asked, with a bag tucked under one arm as he used his spare hand to close the door. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Lex who looked like he near had a heart attack at his arrival.  
  
Lex slowly eased up on the bed, hardly taking all the tension out of his body as he said "You scared the life out of me Ram" he admitted, swallowing.  
  
"Yes, I missed you too sweetheart" Ram drawled sarcastically and walked over the end of the bed, placing the package down on the end of the mattress, glancing to Lex's feet and up over his legs and bare torso before looking into his face. "I suppose you want those handcuffs taken off hmm?"  
  
Lex nodded quickly, "Yes! Please, Ram. They're really hurting my wrists" Lex stated, and the pain was pretty obvious in his tone and expression anyway.  
  
"Very well boy, Just a second" Ram said, fishing around his pocket for the keys, which jingled as he took them out then walked around the bed to Lex's side. He leant over and unlocked the cuffs, which fell away with a chink and thud.  
  
Lex immediately sat up and stretched, rubbing gingerly at the sore wrists, biting at his frowning lips as he did so. Ram ran his hand through Lex's hair. "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that for so long. I had to make sure the surprise was perfect and I had everything"  
  
Lex's frown deepened as he looked up.  
  
Ram tutted and took a hold of Lex's chin, "now don't give me that look boy! You know that you're to pleasure me well today, as of everyday from yesterday" he smirked. "You should be pleased if you do it right...means less punishment for you, which I'm sure you'd appreciate" he ran his thumb over Lex's cheek bone then kissed him.  
  
Lex sighed and cast his eyes downwards, "Yes Ram"  
  
Ram stepped away from the boy and walked back to the end of the bed where the package lay. "I suppose you're curious as to what's in here" he said, picking it up and Lex stared at him.  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Well" Ram said, ripping it open and shaking the bag, tipping the contents down onto the mattress with a smirk, "surprise!" he laughed.  
  
Lex looked down and blinked, taking a second for it to sink into his mind EXACTLY what Ram had just unwrapped and dropped onto the bed. "What the fuck?!" he couldn't help but exclaim with wide eyes.  
  
Ram grinned, "That's the thanks I get for all the trouble I went through?" he reached down and picked up a nearby item, hooking it on his finger and holding it in the air, twirling it. "After all the hassle, to get it in the right size for your sexy little feminine body?" The white material slipped away from his hand and hit the mattress again.  
  
Lex was still staring in shock as he blushed deep scarlet. "Its girl's... underwear!" he barely rasped out.  
  
"Yeeees" Ram said slowly as if he couldn't see the problem. "And I can't wait to see you in it" he smirked.  
  
"You seriously expect me to wear all that?" Lex cried out.  
  
"Do you seriously expect me not to punish you severely if you don't?" Ram raised a perfect eyebrow. 


	4. 4

Lex was soon sat on the edge of the bed bare, blushing hysterically with Ram's eyes scanning over the golden brown tone of his slim body appreciatively. He smiled noting Lex's shuddering under his gaze, before he picked up the white camisole, running his fingers over the satiny material, and the lace straps and edges. Lex was staring at the item in Ram's hands, with the biggest blush on Lex's face that Ram had ever seen.  
  
Ram stepped towards him, moving until he was soon stood between Lex's legs, and his knees were pressed against the edge of the bed. He held up the cami and nodded to Lex, who slowly and reluctantly moved, allowing Ram to slide the camisole Over Lex's head, letting Lex manoeuvre his arms through as Ram knelt down, smoothing the material down over Lex's stomach and tugging it down at the back, running his hands over Lex's sides over the smooth material. He looked up grinning at Lex's mortified expression. One of the straps on the shoulder had slipped down, so Ram quickly moved it back into place, brushing his fingers over Lex's collar bone as he edged back a little to look at Lex so far. Lex blushed and looked down embarrassed, his dark tousled hair tumbling over bare shoulders. The cami was a bit loose on the chest area, but seemed to fit him perfectly besides that.  
  
He looks like a blushing virgin Ram thought chuckling to himself. He watched as Lex selfconsciously moved his arms over his body as if that might cover him and save embarrassment. Ram quickly reached forward and took a hold of those hands, giving a tug forcing Lex to stand up, swaying slightly on his feet for a moment.  
  
Ram reached past Lex for the panties – that looked like hipster shorts, which were lacy and white and satiny, matching the cami. He sat back again, still kneeling, as he held them in his hands and ordered "Put them on" to Lex, chucking them at Lex.  
  
Lex managed to catch them despite fumbling, blushing all the while as he leant down, stepping one foot in, then the other, pulling the material up his legs and pulling them up to his waist. Ram licked his lips, staring at Lex with an odd spark in his eyes, watching Lex's body quiver under his hungry gaze.  
  
He quickly grabbed the nearby suspender belt "put this on" he ordered. Lex obeyed in silence, sliding the satiny material around his middle, having some trouble fastening the hooks and eyes, taking about a minute to sort that out before he eased the ruched suspenders through the shorts legs.  
  
While Lex was busy working out that, Ram reached for the pack of white stockings, 15 denier, sheer and shiny with seams up the back. He ripped off the clear wrapping and took out the stockings, laying them on his lap as he waited for Lex.  
  
Lex was still shaking and breathing somewhat heavily from the embarrassment he was going through, as Ram stared at him with psychotic lust, breathing heavily with it. Ram had grabbed him by the hips, making him sway from surprise as Ram pulled him towards him, lifting up the cami to kiss as Lex's stomach, and around the navel, before turning and edging Lex back until he hit the dressing table.  
  
Ram pulled back to grab one of the stockings and hold it up, as if to give to Lex ready to put on. Lex swallowed and shook, steadying himself on the dressing table, lifting his foot up and pointing it towards Ram like a ballerina. "You do it" he said in barely a whisper, as if he was afraid of doing it himself.  
  
Ram seemed pretty pleased with this. He knelt on the floor, shifting closer to Lex, eye-level with Lex's crotch as he looked over the boy's long legs. They were paler than the rest of his golden brown body, and surprisingly smooth. Ram put the stocking over Lex's foot, then rolled it slowly over his ankle, up his calf, along his thigh, running his palms over the sheer material, smoothing and straightening the seam. Lex shuddered and gripped to the edge of the dressing table, as Ram's hands wandered over his leg. Ram lowered Lex's foot down to the floor, lifting up the other foot and then proceeded to put the stocking over that leg too, seemingly taking forever to pull it up and smooth it over the long slim leg. Lex couldn't help but shiver at the teasing sensitive touches.  
  
Ram's fingers felt under the knicker legs for the suspenders, the pads of his fingers brushing over Lex's hips as he pulled at the suspenders, then slid the hooks around the little rubber buttons, fastening them into place.  
  
Ram was breathing much heavier as he edged away from Lex, slowly standing up and stumbling over to the nearby chair sitting down on it as his eyes scanned over Lex, in the white outfit. God Lex looked so hot, so feminine, with his long legs, slim body, the right curves to give him a feminine looking figure. He loved the way Lex's dark hair tumbled past his shoulders; he loved the golden brown tone of Lex's visible flesh. He loved the blush plastered on Lex's face. He looks so innocent Ram thought.  
  
Lex looked up shyly from under the veil of dark hair covering his face. Ram was breathing heavily, lust and craving obvious in his thighs. There was an obvious bulge straining at the jeans making Lex blush and look down at his feet.  
  
"Do you know what will complete this?" Ram asked raspily, as if having trouble to breathe. He didn't wait or expect Lex to make any reply, as he reached awkwardly into his pocket for a small object and threw it to Lex. Lex dropped it and looked down at the small object rolling across the floor a short distance: it was a lipstick.  
  
Lex blushed and bent down, scrambling to pick it up. Ram made a small moaning sound of pleasure, seeing Lex's ass as he bent down, seeing the lace of the panties barely cover the curve of his cheek as he grabbed the lipstick and quickly stood up, blushing insanely.  
  
He pulled the top off of the lipstick and turned to the dressing table mirror, blinking surprised at his reflection. There he was, of all people, dressed in women's lingerie in front of a very aroused Ram. He swallowed and glanced downwards before pushing the lipstick up, looking at the dark shade of red. He always thought red lipstick looked cheap on a girl; he wondered how cheap he'd look in it.  
  
He leant forward slightly, hesitantly putting the lipstick to his lips and gliding it carefully over the soft flesh, trying his best not to smudge the makeup from his full lips. He managed it okay enough, that he pressed his lips together as he leant back slightly, pushing the lipstick back down and putting the top of it back on as he looked at his reflection. Damn he thought, Ram was right, I do look girly. He placed the lipstick down and paused, catching Ram's eye in the mirror surface, before slowly turning around.  
  
Ram let out a deep shaky breath as he stared at Lex, and eased down on the chair slightly, spreading his legs a little. "Come here" he ordered and Lex moved over slowly feeling awkward. He stopped in front of Ram, and almost flinched at the hands that ran over his satin covered torso. The hands reached around behind his back, then ran over the curve of his ass, to the lace edges of the knickers, then down the back of his thighs.  
  
"Kneel" Ram growled out.  
  
Lex averting his eyes to the floor as he quickly moved, getting onto his knees between Ram's legs and glanced up, eyeing the male's crotch before glancing upwards towards the face of the boy looming over him.  
  
Ram thought he could barely contain himself, as he unzipped his trousers in a rush, and moved his hips up to roughly tug the trousers down just past his knees, freeing and displaying the huge hard on he'd got.  
  
Lex's eyes widened and he wasn't exactly sure where to look.  
  
"Do it" Ram choked out, putting his fist into Lex's hair, twisting his fingers between the dark strands and pulling Lex's face forth towards the hard on.  
  
Lex barely had time to think before the tip forced its way past his red lips, and he thought he was going to choke right there and then. It wasn't like he'd done this before, and his teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh making Ram groan and tighten his grip of Lex's hair.  
  
Fuuuuuck Lex was thinking. He remembered how Ram had done it, and figured he should probably try doing that. His tongue ran along Ram's length as Ram pushed Lex further down on his crotch and he moaned loudly, figuring this was a good thing, Lex continued to work on this while Ram seemed to guide the movement, and began to speed up so he was practically thrusting at Lex's face, moaning with the sensations. Ram didn't think Lex was that good, but as it was his first time, he figured the boy would get better with practice.  
  
"Oooh God" Ram moaned, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, his hand tightened even more in Lex's hair painfully making Lex whimper and make a noise, sending vibrations through Ram's body. "Yes!" Ram seemed to spasm on the chair as the rhythm sped up, "mmmm!" he screwed his eyes shut as he got closer and closer to coming.  
  
Lex barely even registered that he was getting turned on by this. His hard on strained against the material of the panties, and soon a small damp stain spread across the front of the material.  
  
Lex was quietly panicking, hardly believing he was on his knees dressed like this and doing THIS to Ram. Ram cried out suddenly, his body spasmed and he gasped as he came and Lex moaned loudly too feeling himself let go as well. Lex panicked and pulled back, despite the pain of Ram's hand still in his hair gripping tightly, coughing and trying not to choke at the complete surprise of what just happened.  
  
Ram was breathing heavily as his body relaxed, buzzing from the orgasm he'd just had as his hand fell away from Lex's hair and he looked down at Lex. Just the sight that greeted him was probably enough to get him hard again: Lex on his knees in that white outfit, cum stained panties, Hair messed up and cum spilt over his lips, eyes wide as he stared back up at Ram, lipstick smeared around his mouth messily across his face. Ram grinned as his breathing slowed down a little before something slowly seemed to register in his mind. Smudged lipstick.... He glanced down and frowned making a sound of annoyance.  
  
Lex glanced in the same direction and despite himself let out a giggle, before putting his hand to his mouth and looking down at the floor.  
  
Ram tugged out tissues from the box on the dresser, and began to wipe away at his crotch, before handing some to Lex. "Your mouth's dirty" he stated as he shifted on the chair, his sweat slicked thighs sliding on the seat.  
  
Lex blushed furiously again and wiped the tissue across his mouth, and found himself spitting into it as well, thinking he might just throw up.  
  
"Go in the shower and clean yourself up. Just leave the underwear on the floor. Then come out here and you can sleep for a while" Ram ran a hand through his own hair, panting slowly and not so heavily anymore.  
  
Lex stared at the dirty tissue in his hands before glancing up at Ram, "what about you?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind about that" Ram said and watched Lex look down at the floor, blushing madly still. "You were bloody fantastic by the way, my little angelic girl" he said, grabbing Lex's hands and helping him to get up off the floor and stand. He smirked at Lex's deepening blush and grabbed him into a quick kiss, before grabbing the boy by the shoulders and turning him around, slapping his ass sending him off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Yes he thought, that boy definitely has his uses. 


	5. 5

Lex slowly left the bathroom, still blushing madly as he walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He still couldn't believe what the hell he'd just done, and to please Ram. God what was wrong with him?  
  
He saw Ram sat on the chair again, only this time he was topless and had changed his trousers. Ram looked up upon Lex's arrival and smiled, standing up, "You alright boy?" he chuckled as Lex hesitated to answer, "You look completely humiliated...well take what just happened as a warning" Ram stood up. "What we do, is about pleasing me. Even if it means having to punish you, humiliate you, so that you know your place boy. And don't forget it, because I've many ways of making you remember it" he warned darkly. "Your pleasure is simply a reward if you please me. Understand?"  
  
Lex opened his mouth slightly then closed it again, looking down to the floor nodding to show Ram he understood; Like he'd dare to argue with Ram, who was unpredictable in all kinds of ways.  
  
"Good" Ram walked over to Lex and put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and keeping him in place, until he was ready to part from Lex's mouth. Ram licked his lips, "You get some sleep now" he said, running his hand through Lex's hair, then tugged Lex's hand away from the towel and let the material fall to the floor.  
  
Lex swallowed and kept his eyes to the ground as he slipped past Ram to the bed, pulling back the covers before climbing onto the mattress and sliding his body underneath the quilts, before pulling them up to his chin and curling up on his side. He sighed softly and watched Ram settle back on the chair, taking his book from off the dressing table and flipping through the pages to where he finished reading up to last time and carried on.  
  
So this is what I've got myself into? Lex wondered, basically being Ram's play thing? He frowned and buried himself deeper under the covers. He didn't really understand any of this. One moment he thought he could put up with all this, it didn't seem so bad, he even enjoyed it. Then the next moment, he wanted to just cry and be taken away from this place, as Ram got rougher and wanted to humiliate him so. He was so confused about this all; most of all he really didn't understand Ram.  
  
How could Ram be so nice that morning when he'd woken up and shared breakfast together? Then the next thing hew knew he was handcuffed and left alone, until Ram arrived back with THAT outfit for him to wear, and go through that humiliating ordeal that was yet somewhat pleasurable in a disturbing way. Then Ram had to go say all that stuff before he was ordered to get some sleep.  
  
Great, I'm his bitch, Lex thought, screwing his eyes shut and shifting deep under the quilt, with a pillow falling and resting over his head as he lay there still, waiting for sleep to take over. In a weird way though he wished Ram was in there with him, holding him close like he had the night before.  
  
Lex sighed softly as he woke up, moaning as he stretched his lithe body on the bed, before rolling over, throwing his arm to the side. He frowned. He moved his arm around, then cracked an eye open. He glanced to the side and noted the clock on the wall said 1:17am. I've been asleep that long? He wondered, but then his thoughts wondered back to where Ram was.  
  
BANG! Lex jumped with a yelp and scrambled up on the bed, sheets tangling around his legs as he glanced over in the direction of the noise. Ram stood there in the middle of the room, hands on his hips and a filled backpack dropped onto the floor beside his feet. "Ram?" Lex asked, traces of sleep still evident in his voice as he rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Get up, we're leaving" Ram simply told him.  
  
"What?" Lex blinked at Ram, "us, leaving?" he blinked at the packed bag. "You've packed everything?"  
  
"Your skill at stating the obvious never fails to amaze me" Ram rolled his eyes. "Well you didn't come here with anything apart from the clothes you were wearing" Ram said, and chucked the small pile of Lex's clothing onto the end of the bed, "so put them on. We'll have to get you some things some time. You can wear some of my clothes until then, but as noted before they won't fit you well" Ram sighed.  
  
Lex scrambled forward on the bed, grabbing his clothes, which looked and smelled like they'd recently been washed. He was just damn grateful there wasn't anything for women amongst the pile. "Thanks" he mumbled tugging the sheets and quilts away from his body, so he could stand up and get dressed.  
  
"As soon as you're dressed we're leaving so hurry up" Ram said glancing to the clock.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lex stifled a yawn, as he tugged down the t-shirt that was Ram's over his torso, then grabbed his own shirt to shrug on over it.  
  
"I actually don't know yet" Ram admitted as he folded his arms and watched Lex dress.  
  
Lex paused, "so we're not going back to the city?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, somehow secretly elated, but also nervous.  
  
"Of course not" Ram tutted, "Not yet anyway" he added and watched Lex bite his lip and continue getting dressed in silence. Lex sat on the edge of the bed as he shoved his feet into his boots then glanced over to Ram who was bloody impatient.  
  
"Okay, you're done, lets go" Ram said, as Lex stood up and Ram threw the packed bag to Lex, who caught it with an oomph, falling back to sit on the bed. How much had Ram packed?!  
  
Lex made a sound of annoyance, before slinging the backpack on with some difficulty and following Ram out of the room and down the hallway. It was surprisingly dark and quiet, and Lex followed Ram down the stairs carefully, trying his best not to trip. "Where's Slade...and Ruby?" Lex asked wonderingly and quietly.  
  
"In his room, doing what we should be doing"  
  
"Ruby?" Lex quipped and smirked at the look Ram cast him over his shoulder.  
  
Ram opened the front door and led them both outside, where the coldness immediately enveloped them. Lex glanced up at the night sky, a rich dark blue littered with stars a big pearl moon that was full. He wondered if it affected Ram's horniness and that's what turned him into an animal at night.  
  
"So uh, are we walking?" Lex asked, fearing for his young back under the weight of Ram's packed bag.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" Ram snapped, "we're going to take Slade's motorbike" he said, taking the keys out of his pocket and jingling them.  
  
"Hey woah, wait a sec!" Lex stopped, "Slade's motorbike? He'll kill us!"  
  
"Well we'll have travelled far away by the time he notices" Ram patted Lex on the shoulder, "so don't worry about it, follow me"  
  
"You uh, know how to ride a motorbike, right?" Lex asked.  
  
Ram guided Lex towards the open garage area where the bike was usually comfortably stashed. Ram was babbling on about a load of technical stuff Lex didn't have a clue about – something about dominator motor mounts and rigid fenders. It all sounded rather perverted to him and he should've known better than to get Ram talking about this kind of stuff, which he had no clue about. While people were like 'this is the ford focus platinum million range 2.0' or whatever, Lex just saw 'shiny black car'.  
  
"Ram?" Lex interrupted, "are you going to stand around all day babbling, or are we actually going to leave sometime?". Lex accepted the glare that Ram gave him, and figured if he acted bored and bitchily long enough, Ram wouldn't notice he had no fucking clue about motorbikes or what to do on one.  
  
With a small 'hmph' Ram walked over to the gleaming machine, which had a sort of dangerous, taunting appeal, which somehow suited him. With a smirk Ram straddled the leather seat, wrapping his legs around the metal frame. He took a hold of the handlebars and leant forward, turning to raise an eyebrow at Lex. "Well get on then"  
  
If he didn't talk so much, he'd probably be hot Lex thought to himself. He walked over to the bike, and slid onto it, not quite as fluidly as Ram had. Lex looked up, flinching slightly when he noticed Ram watching him with those creepy eyes. They looked even more unnerving, when he's wrapped around a machine that could cream you into sidewalk paste in an instant, with those horrifying flickers of amusement, Lex shuddered. The only thing more intimidating than a rabid megalomaniac with the upper hand is a rabid megalomaniac with the upper hand, a wicked bike, and an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Lex?" Ram adjusted his weight and looked ahead, not facing Lex anymore, "You're going to have to hold on. Tight" he purred, making Lex shudder slightly from the low tones behind him.  
  
"Oh?" Lex quirked an eyebrow. In a quick motion Ram had rattled the bike to life, and it purred beneath them. Ram guided it slowly out the short distance of the garage, then tossing a grin over his shoulder at Lex, suddenly thrust the bike forward with enough force and violence to make Lex quickly cling to his waist for dear life.  
  
Lex adjusted his arms to a more comfortable position and slid in closer behind Ram, breathing shakily and staring at the curve of Ram's back, the way the muscles of his arms tightened as he gripped to the handle bars and they rode away into the night. Lex sighed and shifted on the bike again, somewhat nervously, and leant in closer to Ram, resting the side of his face against Ram's back, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt Ram tense up a moment, but he continued to ride with horrifying ease. Damned if he was going to get turned on now.  
  
Rams top shimmied up at the front, as the air whipped past them. Lex's arm grazed against the tantalizing strip of flesh which was exposed. He wondered if Ram had noticed or cared. Lex swallowed and told himself again, it wouldn't turn them on, as his hand slipped lower, grazing against the smooth curves of Ram's abdomen. The skin was as silky as it looked, curving with the slopes of his hips.  
  
As his hand continued to roam, he got a little more apprehensive; you'd think getting practically molested by someone like him would draw some attention from Ram right? Lex swallowed and wondered if he should risk exploring Ram's body like this further... if the worst came to the worst, he figured he could say Ram was driving like a lunatic and he was gripping tighter for...security reasons. "And uh, I had to have my hand down your pants to keep from falling off". Yeah, that'd work. Lex snorted to himself.  
  
Either way, his hands continued to move over Ram's flesh, dipping dangerously down his torso, to feel the hem of Ram's trousers. Lex could have sword there was a catch of breath, but put it down to his imagination, as Ram's eyes were still firmly glued on the road ahead. Lex scooted closer on the motorbike, as his hand dipped further down and hair teased at his fingertips beneath the clothing.  
  
There was a moan. From someone. Definitely a moan Lex told himself. From who, he wasn't quite sure though. Lex tilted his head peering over Ram's shoulder. He noted the other male's eyes had a somewhat glazed quality over them; defiantly not focusing on the road now. Interesting, Lex thought.  
  
Encouraged (i.e. horny) beyond reason, Lex tightened his other arm around Ram's waist, sliding it up beneath the hem of his shirt. His skin was still chilled. Wonder what I could do to warm it up Lex wondered naughtily to himself.  
  
Ram's lower lip is caught between his teeth as he moans, ever so slightly. He whispered something that Lex couldn't hear.  
  
Obliviously, Lex drifted his hand up underneath Ram's shirt, trailing delicate patterns over the cool flesh. he moved just slightly, so that he was aligned completely with Ram's back, his legs firmly pressing against the backs of his. he could just feel the soft curve of Ram's hips between his legs. I'm lost, Lex thought, so much for restraint.  
  
Ram said something again, eyes straining to stay focused on the road.  
  
But Lex was curious now. "What?" he asked neutrally, as though his hands weren't buried underneath Ram's clothes.  
  
"I said..." he grinds out, only to be interrupted. Lex's hand, still beneath the hem of his pants, moves slightly as he leant up to hear Ram better. Ram gasped and the motorcycle swerves slightly before he catches it. "You're going to get us killed!"  
  
Before Lex knew what had happened, the bike was grinding to a halt, swerving abruptly to the side of the road. Ram got off the bike in a fluid motion, spinning around and those eyes that had been fixed on nothing but the stretch of road in front of him with that near-lusty gleam were suddenly piercing Lex's with a whole new darkness to them.  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow, outwardly unfazed. Ram would be a lot more intimidating, he thought, if the zipper of his pants wasn't undone and his face wasn't flushed. Lex would have said something witty, only surprise literally hit him, when Ram backhanded him across the face, and two strong hands grabbed him, hauling him from the bike and practically throwing him to the ground. Okay, now he's intimidating.  
  
"What. The fuck. Did you think you were doing?" Ram hissed out through gritted teeth, as Lex scrambled backwards, backpedaling across the ground away from him.  
  
"I, well, I" Lex opened and shut his mouth a few times not knowing what to say. Somehow he didn't think Ram would believe the 'for security reasons' excuse now.  
  
"That was some naughty game you were playing" Ram said, stalking over towards Lex, "And you ought to know" he subtly licked his lips before standing towering over Lex, "not to tease me"  
  
"I thought you'd be pleased" Lex said shakily, shuddering from the icy tone of Ram's words.  
  
Ram grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled him up off the ground, "I should inflict a damn well deserved punishment on you right now, leaving you unable to sit or walk for days" he said, making Lex tremble, "that'd make you think twice about these little teasing games"  
  
Lex's eyes widened as Ram practically ripped the bag off his back, and turned him and edged him backwards, until he ended up hitting the bike.  
  
"You should be damn well pleased I didn't stop us in the middle of a town, where passers by could witness you being punished"  
  
Lex swallowed, "Look, Ram, I'm sorry, can't we just get back on the bike and drive off to wherever, and I won't do it again, we can forget about it"  
  
"Oh I don't think either of us want to forget about it that easily" Ram smirked and undid Lex's trousers. Lex glanced down at Ram's hands and found himself blushing desperately. Crowd or not, this was still happening in public.  
  
Ram leant forward, nipping at Lex's ear before his warm breath brushed past it. "You might as well finish what you started boy, getting me all horny...and you do want to please me, don't you?"  
  
Lex shuddered as Ram's fingers tugged at his trousers, pulling them down slightly. "Yes. Yes Ram" he whispered, biting his lip as Ram kissed and nipped at his neck, moaning against the flesh.  
  
"I should take you right now, dry, make you hurt and scream, make you sorry" Ram mumbled between kisses, "but I'll give you an opportunity to make it less painful on you, and more fun for me" Ram said. He nipped at Lex's lip and said against his lips "blow me".  
  
Lex shivered and pulled away from Ram blinking at him.  
  
"Unless you want me to spank you before taking you dry?" Ram raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lex was quickly on his knees. He quickly slid the trousers down past Ram's hips – revealing more nicely toned muscles, and undeniable evidence of Ram's arousal that he'd invoked. Lex kissed at Ram's navel, trailing his tongue and kisses further down. Soon Ram's hand was tangled in his hair pushing him further towards his cock. Lex took him into his mouth, and felt Ram stiffen against him, fingers curling more tightly into his hair. Lex moaned at this, sending vibrations coursing through Ram, making him gasp and clench his eyes shut.  
  
"Fuck...Lex" Ram became more and more tense as Lex ran his tongue along the stiff flesh. Ram couldn't help but think how much Lex had improved in such little time, and was getting closer and closer to a blissful explosion...but he couldn't have that, not yet. He tugged Lex's head backwards, withdrawing the sweet mouth from him.  
  
"Suck them" Ram ordered, holding out his index and middle finger to Lex. He smirked at Lex's frown, before he slid his mouth and tongue down over the fingers, coating them with his saliva. Ram then withdrew his fingers, and used his other hand to pull Lex up and spin him around.  
  
Lex sighed and tugged down his own trousers, past his knees, before Ram shoved him forward propped and leaning over the bike.  
  
Lex's eyes widened when a finger slid into his entrance. He squirmed and glanced over his shoulder at Ram. Ram wriggled the finger slightly inside Lex, and let him adjust to the intrusion. When there was a moan, Ram smirked and slit out the finger, before adding another. Lex had tensed and took a while to relax, as Ram moved the slicked fingers in and out slowly a few times, before he smirked and added in a third dry finger, resulting in Lex letting out a pained gasp and kick his foot out slightly from the surprise.  
  
Ram smirked and positioned himself behind Lex, as he slid the fingers out then grasped onto the boys hips, rubbing the tip of his arousal teasingly against Lex's entrance, then slid in.  
  
"Fuck" Lex hissed.  
  
"With pleasure" Ram smirked, withdrawing from the luscious body for a moment, and fuelled by Lex's moan, thrust back into the hilt roughly finding a spot inside the tanned boys body that made him scream out. "You're still as tight as the first time" Ram shut his eyes contentedly as he continued with the thrusts.  
  
He set up a quick rough rhythm, that left Lex, who was only partially prepared, panting in a mixture of agony and bliss. With each thrust, Ram's thighs brushed against the back of his own, and soon Lex found himself moving his hips to meet the thrusts. And each time Ram hit that special spot he found himself biting his lip to try suppressing the screams of pleasure. Ram's hand had reached around him and wrapped around Lex's own arousal, and his hand pumped away at the stiff length to match the rhythm of the thrusts.  
  
Ram groaned as a pressure seemed to build inside Lex and tensed around him. He knew Lex was digging his nails into his palms, and was pretty sure that blood was drawn. "Lex" Ram rasped out, "so close". He thrust into Lex again, as deep as he could, making Lex scream sensuously, the sound rich with lust.  
  
Lex writhed beneath Ram, and with a final cry warmth spilled from him over him and ram's hand. They both tensed up as Ram continued to thrust deep, hard and fast. Ram grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, as he delve into Lex in a harsh movement making the boy scream and it tore climax out of Ram. He dug his own nails deep into Lex's hips, hissing out Lex's name as he fell over the edge and spilled into Lex, gasping.  
  
Lex relaxed, and was panting roughly, as Ram rested heavily against his back. The pain from fingernails digging into his body was slapped by the increasingly colder night air. Ram pulled out of him and groaned, pulling up his trousers and doing them up. Lex slowly did the same, hardly able to stand up as he was shivering so much and could barely feel anything from the waist down. They were both warm, and slightly sweat slicked.  
  
Ram walked over to Lex, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around, brushing the hair out of his face in an unusual gesture of peculiar tenderness. He pulled the boy close to him and forced his tongue into the boys mouth, kissing him with a hungry lust for his sweet lips and mouth.  
  
He pulled back away from him, both breathing deeply.  
  
"That's a punishment I can handle and remember" Lex gasped out tiredly, and leant against Ram, shutting his eyes.  
  
Ram grinned and laughed, running his hand over the tired boys hair and shoulders. "Come on, lets get back on the bike" he said, grabbing the nearby forgotten bag. 


	6. 6

Ram watched Lex, as he moved his body away from the younger boy and climbed off the bike; Lex looked tired, it was visible in his eyes, even under the faint white glow from the moon peering down on them.  
  
"Where are we?" Lex asked, still sat on the bike and blinking at Ram, then glancing ahead of them, spotting a small house with no door and a few smashed windows, looking suitably dull and empty.  
  
"This place is empty, we might as well stay here, as its late and all" Ram said extending his hands to Lex. He smiled as Lex accepted them and he helped the boy climb off the bike, trying not to be sway unbalanced from the weight of the bag on his back.  
  
"Its freezing" Lex stated, as Ram slipped the bag off his back and held it in one hand, slinging his other arm around Lex's slim waist and leading him over to the house.  
  
"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to warm you up" Ram smirked as they entered the building. It was dark inside, the lights obviously not working, and the place smelt musty, old and covered in dust.  
  
"I should have a lighter somewhere" Lex mumbled more to himself, as he searched through his trouser pockets, surprised to find that indeed the lighter was still left snug in the back pocket. He took it out and flicked it a few times before it held the flame.  
  
They glanced around, at the cosy little country house themed lounge and kitchen area, with peeling flowery wall paper and all the furniture. Ram nodded Lex over, "come on" he said leading him through a door down a hallway. The first room was a bathroom, and then they headed further down and found the bedroom.  
  
There was a large double bed in the centre of the room, and a large wardrobe and dressing table with a chair on the other side of the room. There was even a small table with various dusty bits and pieces scattered over it, like old photos and ornaments. The ratty curtains barely covered all the window, so thick lines of moonlight pushed their way into the room.  
  
"Not exactly as classy as Ruby's place, but it'll do for the night" Ram sighed, putting the bag down on the floor and turning to face Lex, who'd turned the lighter off due to the moonlight filling the room.  
  
"Anywhere would do, I'm just a bit tired for some reason. And hungry" Lex stifled a yawn and ran a hand through his hair, blinking upwards at Ram.  
  
"I know" Ram moved forward, slipping his arms around Lex's waist and holding him close. He kissed him then rested their foreheads together, "You've been exceptionally wonderful today my dear boy"  
  
Lex found himself blushing and swayed when Ram's warm body pulled away from his, but he felt hands run over his arms and to his hands. He shivered as he was led to the bed and Lex kicked off his boots before sitting cross legged on the large mattress, sitting and waiting whilst Ram knelt down and unzipped the bag and moved things around inside it, before tugging out a packet of biscuits.  
  
"It's not a three course meal or anything, but this is the nearest food I can find for now, no point in emptying the whole bag" Ram said, sitting on the edge of the bed and ripping open the pack.  
  
Lex quickly scrambled over to sit beside him, smiling with thanks as Ram handed him over a stack of five biscuits, and they began to eat together in a strange companionable silence for a while.  
  
Lex picked at a biscuit, brushing the crumbs off his lap, "Ram?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was just wondering...what's going to happen when we, well, if we go back to the city?" he glanced over towards Ram nervously.  
  
Ram swallowed and patted Lex's knee dismissively as he said "Don't be worrying your self about that boy" and continued to eat, as if that was that, discussion over.  
  
Lex chewed on his lip and accepted that was all Ram was going to say on the matter for now, and finished off the biscuits too.  
  
He looked up as Ram mumbled something, something about bed, and then he knelt down by the bag and yanked out a load of sheets. So that's what took up the room Lex thought, thinking it odd Ram would pack such things but didn't bother to question it.  
  
Ram glanced over at the dark haired boy, noting his shivering, then he tugged out two sweatshirts from the bag as well, chucking the black hooded one over to Lex. "That should keep you warm" he commented, watching Lex slide it over his head, tugging his arms through the sleeves and putting the hood down. Like Ram knew it would, it was too big on Lex, the sleeves covering even his fingers, and the end of the sweater sliding down his thighs. He looked sweet Ram thought and smirked to himself shaking his head as he put on the sweater he got for himself.  
  
He stood up and sighed, taking off his own boots before joining Lex on the bed, ordering him to lie down before he spread out the sheets over them both on the bed as best he could. He knew rather than saw or felt that Lex was shivering, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up. Ram pulled him over, enveloping his shivering body into a tight embrace, feeling Lex's warm soft breaths against his neck as he rubbed at the boys back, attempting to warm him up.  
  
Lex closed his eyes, feeling somehow safe pressed up against Ram's body, lying in his possessive embrace. He slowly relaxed as they shared each other's body heat, slowly warming up enough to stop shivering. It was moments like this he knew why he could accept his situation with Ram.  
  
********  
  
Lex made a small whining noise, screwing his eyes up tighter as he woke up, inhaling a long deep breath as he slowly moved, and rousing his body into a wakeful state. He yawned and stretched his body as much he could, with arms still wrapped around his waist and back. His legs were still in a tangle with Ram's and he felt a hand playing his long hair.  
  
"Good morning" Ram's deep low tone greeted him.  
  
"Its morning?" Lex cracked an eye open, and the room was bathed in bright light from the morning sun filtering in through what was left of the curtains, and expressing just how badly this room was decorated.  
  
"Yes" Ram smirked, "and I'd have got us breakfast, only we've only got so much and need to save some really in case" he admitted and Lex groaned, "as well as that, why would I want to leave the bed when you're in it with me?" Ram grinned and kissed Lex briefly. "Don't worry, we'll eat later though. There's some town not far away, I'll sort something out for us"  
  
"Okay" Lex said slowly, moving away from Ram enough to lie on his back and rub at his eyes with a sleeve covered hand. He let the hand rest on the pillow beside him as he blinked at Ram lazily with a matching smile, "what are we doing now?"  
  
Ram smiled. "As you're well aware of, I can think of many things we could do right now" he chuckled, "but we really should be getting up and going, that's if you want to eat and have a decent place to stay for a while"  
  
Lex nodded and stretched a bit more. "Can't we even chill out for a bit first? It seems we're constantly... busy, and don't have time to just relax" Lex spoke with some tone of hope.  
  
"I think for once, you've made a good suggestion I agree with" Ram smirked and sat up, as did Lex. Lex watched Ram leave the bed and tug at the sheets, pulling them away and folding them up neatly before putting them into the bag and zipping it up. "We can leave the clothes we're wearing on, they'll do for now" he shrugged. He glanced over at Lex, sat cross legged on the bed. "So kid, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"What? Oh uh" Lex glanced around and fidgeted, "I don't know...we could...go for a walk?" He blushed as Ram snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, its not like this place is the life and soul of the 'middle of nowhere' we're in" he muttered.  
  
"Sorry, that's true" Ram was still grinning at Lex's suggestion. "Well if that's what you want to do then fine"  
  
Lex blinked, "what? That's okay?"  
  
"Like you implied, there's not really anything else we could do, apart from each other" Ram laughed at Lex's blushing reaction from this, and watched amused as the boy scrambled off the bed and shoved his boots on.  
  
"No, walking's fine, we're chilling remember? As in, no strenuous activities" Lex was mumbling.  
  
"You make it sound like something you have to work at" Ram smirked, "you seem to naturally ooze sex appeal to me... though, that's probably because you're usually begging for me to do something" he laughed, "God Lex, who would have thought you could blush so easily!"  
  
Lex cast Ram a casual glare, "Well I'm going outside, you can either come with me, outside I mean, or stay here...and cum on your own" he headed towards the door.  
  
"My Lex, are you daring to be cheeky to me?" Ram raised an eyebrow, but the playful smirk was in place, "I'm not sure if I like that or not, but either way possible consequences of your actions seem good to me"  
  
Lex turned and Ram was almost surprised at the naughtily innocent smile on Lex's face as he glanced back over his shoulder, "Well I do aim to please" he said as he bounded out the room and down the hallway. Ram found himself grinning and following after him.  
  
Ram snagged Lex around the waist and pressed his lips to the back of the boy's neck, before moving around and taking a hold of Lex's hand in an unusually gentle and casual manner they left through the space where a front door should have been and walked outside.  
  
"Ram?" Lex asked as they walked around the front of the house to the side of it, he got Ram's usual reply of hmm before he continued; "you're aware you're holding my hand right?"  
  
Ram smirked at him, "Remember what I said about you stating the obvious?"  
  
Lex bit his lip while he smiled, "Yeah, but this is us. You Ram grrr evil psychotic guy, Me Lex grrr moody unstable guy. Holding hands...walking..." he looked at Ram's face for a reaction, "doesn't that unnerve you even a little bit? This isn't exactly normal"  
  
"If there was anything normal in my life, or this world, then I'd be deeply unnerved" Ram chuckled as they walked around the back of the house.  
  
"Wow...what a view" Lex said changing the subject, shielding his eyes with his other hand, looking over the bright countryside scene, the vibrant colours brought out from the hot sun above. Some distance a way a strip of river sparkled silvery white under the sunlight.  
  
"Yeah" Ram said, as they continued to walk further ahead, keeping his fingers laced with Lex's and swinging their hands lightly. "It's a change from all the concrete and litter of the usual city scene" he commented.  
  
"Hmm" Lex nodded. They walked together in silence, listening to the country air and sounds as they kept walking, eventually reaching the edge of the river where some trees were scattered. Ram tugged on Lex's hand, gesturing for him to sit with him on the bank, under the shade of a tree.  
  
Ram sat and leant his back against the tree, bending his knees a little and he sat Lex down between his legs, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
Lex sighed and tapped his fingers on Ram's arm. This was definitely unusual, all this gentleness, this niceness...because Lex had said he wanted to relax, and Ram had been hinting for something else, hell when didn't Ram hint for 'something else'?  
  
"You're beautiful" Ram randomly decided to say out loud.  
  
"Liar" Lex quickly remarked.  
  
Ram jabbed him in the ribs, "why would I lie about something like that?"  
  
"To get laid" Lex snorted and was surprised that Ram had laughed at that.  
  
"Maybe, is it working?" Ram teased.  
  
Lex paused and shifted in Ram's arms as he thought about it, and thought of their previous banter in the bedroom. "Ram?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes boy?" Ram asked, staring at the scenery ahead of them.  
  
Lex pulled away from the embrace, getting Ram's attention. Lex tilted his head and looked at him for a moment before pulling the sweater off and throwing it to side, letting it rest on the grass. "If you want...I could..." he chewed on his lip.  
  
Now Ram was definitely fully interested in Lex. "Yes?" he asked, sitting up straighter and smirking at the boy, whose youthful innocent natural beauty was somehow brought out by the sun cascading down on him.  
  
"Well...if you had said, what you said, in the hopes of getting laid...well, it worked...that is, if you weren't just being sarcastic" Lex tilted his head and bit on his lip again, letting his hair fall over his shoulder.  
  
A sparkle seemed to strike up in Ram's eyes as he grinned. "So you're offering yourself to me then are you boy?"  
  
Lex blushed, "If you want to put it like that... then yes"  
  
"It makes a change from me having to order you what and when" Ram murmured, "and this pleases me very much boy. Get over here now" his devilish tone made Lex shiver, before he crawled his way over the short distance to Ram and found himself pulled onto Ram's lap and facing him, having his mouth invaded by Ram's tongue as hands tangled into his hair, holding him close.  
  
Ram moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened, and slowly he found himself lying Lex down onto the grass, with the boys legs tightly wrapped around him as he lay on top, running his hands through the tanned boy's hair and down his sides.  
  
He panted as he pulled away and began to pull at the material of Lex's shirt to get it off. Lex sat up as well, easing the unclothing, as Ram pulled off the shirt, and then pulled the t-shirt over the boys head, letting the garments join the discarded sweater. They kissed again, parting as they both pulled at Ram's sweater and t-shirt taking them off.  
  
"This is what you want?" Ram mumbled between frantic needy kisses.  
  
"Yes...yes Ram" Lex mumbled, moaning as Ram bit onto his lower lip then broke the kiss they were engaged in, "I need..."  
  
"What is it you need, tell me boy" Ram as he knelt, and Lex did the same, hands running over each other's torsos as they planted many kisses on each other.  
  
Lex shuddered out a gasp, eyes still closed as they broke away from yet another warm hungry kiss and pressed his body up against Ram's, wrapping his arms around him as he whispered near the older male's ear "I need, you inside me"  
  
Just these simple five words inflamed a sudden burst of desire inside Ram like never before, and the next kiss was deeper, possessive, and more violent then before as he reached down, fumbling to undo both of their trousers as Lex's hands wondered up over his chest and across his shoulders while still engaged in the kiss.  
  
He forcefully yanked both of their trousers down, and broke away from Lex's touch so he could toe off his boots and pull the trousers completely off. Lex panted and did the same, both of them throwing and leaving their clothes wherever they landed, discarded and forgotten in the grass before they were pressed against each other again, arousals brushing against each other's flesh.  
  
Ram made an animal like growl and sat back on the grass, leaning backwards and with his legs parted, and without even needing to be asked, Lex had his hands on the ground as he dipped down and took Ram's length into his mouth, running his tongue along the stiff flesh and coating it in his saliva. Ram squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, as Lex moved in a steady rhythm, working his tongue over Ram's length.  
  
Ram shuddered and took a fistful of Lex's hair, pulling the boy's warm mouth away, and forcing the boy to stand up on his knees, "Damnit, I'm going to take you now" he growled huskily, and placing his hands on the soft curves of Lex's ass, pulled him abruptly forth over Ram's lap. Ram forced his tongue into Lex's mouth, as a means of distraction, as he parted Lex's cheeks and forced him to effectively sit down, pushing his length into Lex's entrance with one forceful thrust.  
  
Lex screamed out and in surprise bit onto Ram's lip, making Ram moan deeply and bite Lex's lip back. The boy adjusted his legs to get more comfortable, and soon lifted himself up a little before slowly pushing back down on Ram.  
  
Ram continued to nip at Lex's lip, moaning and barely able to control himself as Lex managed to slowly gain some kind of rhythm and movement, able to rock himself into Ram's lap. Ram's hands ran over Lex's back frantically before tangling into the dark hair roughly. "Fucking hell" Ram gasped out, before biting down onto Lex's shoulder making him let out a whimper and moan.  
  
"Ra...Ram...I'm, I'm..." Lex panted out, not able to finish off his sentance as Ram bit onto his neck and dug his short nails into Lex's shoulders making him cry out and close his eyes in ecstasy.  
  
Ram suddenly moved them both, so Lex was lying on his back on the grass again, hips raised with Ram still thrusting deep and hard into him, now digging those nails into tanned hips before leaning forth and kissing the boy deeply. Leg shifted his legs, wrapping them around Ram's waist, and cried out again when Ram hit that special place inside him, making him shudder wildly.  
  
Ram thrust in again and again, and again, harder, hitting the same place and Lex felt like his body was exploding, as he shuddered and screamed out at his release.  
  
Ram grunted and increased the speed, continuing to pound into Lex, digging his nails deeper into Lex's flesh, before he cried out as well, spasming as he spilled into Lex, then pulled out, collapsing down on top of him, both lying there, sweat slicked and panting on the grass naked. Lex still had one leg wrapped around Ram lazily while Ram rested his head on Lex's shoulder, trying to control his rapid breathing.  
  
Lex closed his eyes and tangled one of his own hands into his hair, raking through the long dark strands. "Wow...that was...was that okay?" he gasped out between pants.  
  
Ram closed his eyes and continued to lay on top of Lex for a long while in silence, as their breathing and heart rates slowed. He felt the warm sunlight burn on his back that was coated in a thin film of sweat.  
  
He then eventually got off Lex and grabbed his nearby clothing. "Get dressed Lex"  
  
Lex couldn't help the hurt expression that washed over his face as he sat up, blushing and flinched as his trousers and top were thrown at him. "Is that all you have to say?" he couldn't even hide the hurt in his tone.  
  
Ram stopped and mentally kicked himself, before moving over and brushing the hair away from Lex's face and past his shoulders in a gentle gesture. "It was more than okay. It was amazing" he pressed a soft lingering kiss to Lex's soft full lips.  
  
When they parted Lex blushed, feeling embarrassed as he glanced down, "yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Would I lie about something like that?" Ram spoke softly, tilting Lex's chin up forcing Lex to look him in the eye.  
  
Lex swallowed and shook his head slightly, "No...No you wouldn't" he decided.  
  
Ram smiled. "Well then... come on, we should be leaving" 


	7. 7

The long ride on the bike was somewhat peaceful and companionable. Lex had his arms looped around Ram's waist, and was pressed up behind him, resting his face on Ram's back. Lex had closed his eyes and smiled, hardly able to believe that Ram of all people could make him feel this alright, even with their strange and twisted relationship. He had a feeling things might just be alright, things could work out, he could stay in this relationship with Ram. After all...Ram had said he was beautiful.  
  
The motorbike hummed as it slowed down and Ram parked it. It was late afternoon by now, the hot sun was now low on the sky, and cast stretched shadows behind everything. Ram got off the bike in one fluid movement, and then shifted on his feet as he surveyed the area. It was quite odd to think earlier that day they were stuck in a picturesque calm quiet countryside setting, and now they were back in a town full of noise, tall buildings, movement and familiarity of that inner city feel.  
  
"Ram, why are we stopping at a bar?" Lex asked, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, and pushed back long strands of hair behind his ear. He glanced to the side having heard a far away crash and laughter.  
  
"I thought you said we should relax more?" Ram raised an eyebrow, and slipped the keys into his back pocket. He stared at Lex watching the boy roll his eyes and shake his head slightly. "Its alright, I've been in this town before"  
  
Lex glanced over at Ram, an almost childish sparkling curiosity glinting in his eyes momentarily "oh?" Ram didn't elaborate though, just moved in a way that told Lex 'come with me now, that's an order'. Lex sighed and got off the bike, letting the bag slung on his shoulder slide down his arm into the tight grip of his hand as he followed Ram into the bar.  
  
The door swung behind them, instantly shutting them into the claustrophobic dark smoky bar, which was quite filled already. People were sat around tables and at the bar, talking, laughing, arguing, being all over each other, nowhere seemed to be still.  
  
Lex followed Ram, snaking his way through the crowds of people crammed around tables, heading straight towards the bar. They knocked into a few people and apart from some drunken cries of "watch it!" they were basically ignored.  
  
Ram sighed and sat on a bar stool, drumming his fingers on the wooden bar surface, before glancing to the side, nodding at Lex to sit down. Lex did immediately, dropping the bag near his feet as he glanced around, hardly able to imagine Ram being in a place like this before, yet he didn't find it surprising either.  
  
A sandy haired girl, with too much makeup and not enough clothes appears in front of them. "What'll you be having boys?" she drawled, with a vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"A beer" Ram said, smoothing a hand over the bar, turned his head, "Lex?". Lex glanced over at him and blinked, realized what was being asked and had a slight frown as he shook his head no and went back to surveying the crowd. Ram shrugged, "Suit your self. Just a beer then" he had to speak up over the noise, and smiled at the girl.  
  
He watched her set about lazily getting the beer for him as he ran his tongue along the top row of his teeth. As the girl placed the beer down in front of him, he placed his hand on her arm and leaned in close; "Is Greg around?" he asked near her ear.  
  
She pulled back slightly to give him a suspicious look, "Who wants to know?"  
  
He smiled, "Tell him Ram's here. He knows who I am" he watched as she shrugged and disappeared through a door to the back behind the bar. Feeling a burning questioning gaze on him he glanced to the side at Lex again. "What?" he snapped.  
  
Lex shook his head that it didn't matter, and watched as Ram sipped the beer from his glass in a casual manner. Lex was feeling fidgety for some reason.  
  
Ram immediately sat up and grinned when a tall messy sandy haired male emerged through the door behind the bar, and dark brown eyes locked on the grinned man on the other side on the bar invoking a grin across the tanned handsome face. "Ram! God, I didn't know whether to believe Pearl when she said you were out here, but here you are! Man how long's it been?"  
  
Ram laughed, "not that long"  
  
"You think a year's not that long? God last time I saw you... and now here you are sat at my bar again, drinking beer and acting cool as a cucumber" this guy, who Lex figured was Greg, was laughing to himself as he got himself a beer.  
  
"And you're still behind the bar, like nearly every time I see you" Ram laughed with him, "Looks like you've been up to a lot"  
  
"Well my life can't be anywhere near as exciting as yours has been, man, the tales I've heard from passers by from the city... you're a bad bad man Ram, and you look like you haven't a care in the world!"  
  
"That's probably because I don't" Ram sipped at his beer.  
  
Lex sat on the stool, watching them act like he wasn't even there as they talked like good old mates who hadn't just met up again, after a year. He didn't particularly mind that he was ignored, it was obvious they wanted to 'catch up', but he was wondering how the hell these two had met and wanted to know more about this Greg. Okay, he was... jealous. And he knew it.  
  
"So what do you want then? People from the past usually only turn up when they want something, and I know what you're like Ram" Greg smirked as he leant on the bar with folded arms.  
  
Ram swallowed down the mouthful of beer. "This is the thing, I need somewhere to spend the next few nights or whatever, not sticking around or anything, its just you know"-  
  
"Yeah yeah... well, I guess a friend in need is a friend indeed..." Greg glanced over at Lex for a moment as if noticing him then looked back to Ram. Lex blinked at the look he was given and continued to just sit there. "Sure, you can spend as much time as you need to. Pearl's nabbed the spare room recently, so you're going to have to make do with the sofa" he smirked.  
  
"It'll be fine" Ram waved off with his hand.  
  
"With some luck, the lazy cow will sod off to her boyfriend's for a bit, so you could be getting the room for a few nights" Greg smirked, "it'll be full of girls stuff, hope you don't mind"  
  
Ram smirked and glanced over at Lex who looked away hoping he didn't notice the small blush, "Nah, we can put up with that"  
  
Greg grinned, "how about you go come through and go upstairs, the flat's open, no point in you sitting down here with this crazy lot" Greg gestured to the crowd, "I'll be up in a bit, bar don't close till later, but I'll get Pearl to cover for a bit so we can properly chat"  
  
"Thanks" Ram said, standing up. "Come on Lex" he said as he headed behind the bar. Lex groaned and picked up the bag by his feet, following Ram through. Greg grinned as Lex passed and as soon as they went through the back doors the bar's noise died down immensely as Ram and Lex ascended a set of stairs.  
  
Lex kept his eye on Ram's back, as he led him down a hall way and pushed open a door, letting them access the flat. Lex walked in after Ram and closed the door behind him as he glanced around the tiny kitchen and dining room area they had immediately walked into.  
  
Ram was smiling as he walked through the other door and entered the Lounge area, walking across the dirty beige carpeted floor to the large sofa, dropping himself down onto the seats and stretching his arms out across the back.  
  
Lex dropped the bag down on the floor and side stepped around an armchair's side before sitting down on it, perched on the end. "When you said you'd sort something out I didn't think you'd have this in mind" he said.  
  
Ram narrowed his eyes slightly, "You ungrateful little brat!" he ignored Lex's eyes widening, "Greg offers us a place to stay, for free, for as long as we want to stay here, and that's what you say, like this disgusts you? He's a damn good mate of mine, and he knows me better than you ever will, so if you say one more negative thing, I'll chuck you down the bleeding stairs and out of this place myself, and you're on your own then. Do I make myself clear boy?" he grit out.  
  
Lex stared at him a moment. He knew what Ram's temper was like, and he always seemed to get thrown by Ram's constant switch between gentle and harsh. He guessed it would be wise to just accept this little rant. "Crystal" he muttered as he sat back in the sofa.  
  
"And don't think I won't punish you just because we're in Greg's flat" Ram warned and Lex cast his eyes down as he bit his lip and dug his nails slowly into the soft material of the arm chair. So much for the lovey doveyness that morning.  
  
"Who exactly is he Ram?" Lex asked looking up at Ram with a hot gaze.  
  
"And what business is it of yours?" Ram snapped back.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Lex snapped back bitterly "I'm just wondering if there's any more whores you got littered around the country that you give a casual visit and fuck to each time you meet" he flinched when Ram moved forward with a dangerous look in his eyes, like he was ready to cross the room and snap his neck right there and then.  
  
The door burst open making them both jump slightly. It was Greg. "All right, Pearl's taking over for a bit" he grinned as he moved around the kitchen out of sight. "Drink anyone?"  
  
"We're alright thanks" Ram called back, and heard a hiss, and a clink, as the cap was taken off a bottle and Greg walked in gulping beer.  
  
He sighed and wiped a sleeve across his mouth as he glanced from the sofa to the armchair, "Woah, did I interrupt something?" there was a hint of a smirk in his tone.  
  
"No, we were just talking" Ram replied flippantly.  
  
Greg nodded slowly and walked over to the couch sitting beside Ram. "Ah right" he nodded again, smiling over at Lex a moment. "Does he speak, or even have a name?"  
  
"That's Lex" Ram informed him.  
  
"Ah" Greg nodded, scanning over Lex for a moment, like that would answer any questions he wasn't going to ask out a loud. "So anyway yeah, it was dead odd you turning up, I was just thinking the other day..."  
  
Lex tuned out their voices as he sat in the arm chair, letting his nails dig into the cushions as he looked down with hair falling over his face. How dare he just be totally dismissed like that, shunned like some child while 'the adults talked'. He glanced up as Greg and Ram burst into rapturous laughter occasionally, recalling something so and so had said and done when back in that year ago.  
  
He thought that morning, something had maybe changed, but he now he thought about it, Ram was only doing and saying what he thought Lex needed and had to hear. It was just another one of his little manipulations, it had to be. Ram's little outburst just a short while ago reminded him again just where his place was; on the sidelines, waiting for Ram's call.  
  
"A motorbike eh? Can I see the little beauty then?" Greg was asking when Lex looked up again. He could have been there minutes or hours, he didn't know.  
  
"Sure" Ram grinned, "it's a bloody good thing to ride... aside from the boy" he gestured to Lex with a nod of his head.  
  
Lex froze and looked over with wide eyes, while blushing slightly.  
  
Greg laughed, "I figured you'd ride them both all the way here. You always did have a good eye for pretty looking things of good quality" he winked.  
  
"Yeah... one of two ain't bad" Ram said and they burst into laughter again.  
  
Lex was slowly seeing a red mist over his vision as much as the red blush was creeping upon his face.  
  
"So how about seeing that bike now then? Can get some beers while we're down there" Greg added.  
  
"Definitely" Ram grinned and glanced over to Lex, like he suddenly just remembered he'd brought him along. "You staying here or coming with?"  
  
Lex looked up at him for a long moment, with a cold glare. "Here's fine"  
  
Ram gave a slow nod. "Well don't you worry" he leant over and patted Lex's knee, "I'll be back before bed time" he winked. Greg and he laughed as they left the flat, shutting the door closed behind them.  
  
Lex sat there for an awfully long time in silence, frozen in the arm chair, their laughter still ringing in his ears. He was once again reminded of all he had been to Ram from the start: his sex toy. And he didn't want to believe it.  
  
*******  
  
Lex was curled up on the end of the sofa bored out of his mind by the time the time they burst back into the flat, loud and laughing at God knows what. Lex watched them, noting how Greg had his arm around Ram's shoulders as they stumbled past the kitchen doorway disappearing from his view for a moment. He glared.  
  
Ram came into the lounge, grin on his face as he looked over at Lex, "You been alright here on your own boy?" he asked. Lex just looked away seemingly ignoring him.  
  
"Ah he's probably been missing you, I mean, I interrupt you two and steal you away for a bit" Greg appeared behind Ram, "you want some alone time? I can go downstairs"  
  
"Its your place" Ram started, "Look, I'm going to hit the shower, do what you like" he grinned at Greg then glanced over to Lex, shaking his head before disappearing through a door Lex guessed led to the bathroom.  
  
Greg glanced from the bathroom door over to Lex. "Giving the cold shoulder to Ram, he don't like that sorta thing" he smiled and walked over to the couch.  
  
Lex frowned from the stench of booze and cigarettes that clung to Greg and drifted around him like an aura. "He's probably pissed, he'll forget it once he's horny"  
  
Greg laughed at this and slumped down besides Lex, "Ram can hold his drink mate" he sniffed and shifted, "so... you're his uh.."  
  
"Fuck toy" Lex offered the description as he glared at the wall ahead.  
  
"... well, if that's how you want to term it" Greg shrugged. "you know, you seem alright to me. Different from the others"  
  
Lex snorted. It'd figure Ram would have had others. "Like you?" he snapped.  
  
Greg smirked and watched Lex a moment. "He's talked about you"  
  
"I know. I was there" Lex spat out.  
  
"Nah I meant when we were downstairs"  
  
"Giving you more sordid details no doubt"  
  
"Not that much... more like, talking about you. Not the sex as such, but you"  
  
Lex sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "right" he muttered not sounding very interested.  
  
"I mean, I can see why he'd like you" Greg let his hand casually fall on Lex's thigh.  
  
"Hey!" Lex snapped and sat up, hitting the hand away.  
  
"Loyal to him huh?" Greg winked.  
  
"I'm"-  
  
"Ram's?" Lex looked away. "But seriously though...you're beautiful"  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, "I've heard that one before, and no, you're not going to get laid"  
  
"I'm not saying it for that! God, relax... I'm just saying, you are...and you're feisty, kinda like Pearl when its that time of the month" he chuckled to himself, "you're no easy pushover"  
  
"Just an easy lay" Lex muttered.  
  
"Nah, nah you're alright. You're better than any other nameless slut...I mean, you have a name!" Greg grinned.  
  
Lex glanced over to him. "Is there any point to this conversation? Because I think you should pass out somewhere, preferably your room right now"  
  
Greg's grin broadened somewhat. "It bothers you don't it, Ram I mean, how he uses you when he likes then ignores you the next... I guess you'll get used to it though" he watched the silent boy. "There are worse things that could happen...doubt they'll happen though... Ram's got his funny little ways see, like dealing with relationships and feelings...hurts the one he loves cause it's the only thing he knows". Lex looked over at him. "You're lucky, that he hasn't just dumped you in the middle of nowhere, or like, left in the morning and left you with nothing, he seems to be sticking around. Not sure how long he has or will, but that's got to be something right? Something you both want"  
  
Lex swallowed. "I'm not...sure" he trailed off. He shouldn't be speaking to this twat!  
  
"Does that matter? He seems to be taking charge, making all the decisions and stuff" Greg shrugged and shifted on the couch, pausing a moment. "It don't matter what you feel does it? As long as he's alright, gets his pleasure" he laughed shortly, "its all about Ram right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Greg snorted. "how about your pleasure... need someone else to handle it for you?" he moved upon Lex.  
  
"Hey, stop it!"  
  
"Oh come on, Ram said I can do what I like" Greg laughed as Lex pushed him away.  
  
"Leave me alone alright, I'm...I'm with Ram, he'll kick your ass if you"-  
  
He suddenly froze and a scream that he desperately wanted to come out just wasn't happening, even as Greg's lips were suddenly on his and pulling him close, pushing his beer and cigarette tainted tongue into Lex's mouth, which he hated, he didn't want this, he wanted-  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The loud angry bellow seemed to pierce everything as Lex was pushed away from Greg and Greg scrambled to stand up, while Ram glared between them both with such rage, Lex was trembling and eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Your little slut just kissed me!" Greg made a disgusted face and spat out, wiping his hand across his face, "fuck, don't you have any control over this particular one?"  
  
Ram turned his blazing gaze to Lex who had back-pedalled on the sofa and was looking at Ram with absolute terror. "He's l-lying! He, he k-kissed me! I didn't want it!" he cried out desperately.  
  
"Like you can believe a word that come's out of that whores mouth" Greg grimaced, "Fuck, I been mates with you years Ram, dya think I'd kiss one of your whores who I've barely just met? Like Jesus, I knew he was pissed off at you and jealous, but I didn't think he'd do something like that for like, revenge on you" he continued acting outraged.  
  
Lex couldn't even bother trying to hold back the tears that suddenly erupted from him as he let out a sob. Everything had been fine. Just fine. That morning, oh god, how he wished they'd just stayed at that house, there in Ram's arms, feeling safe, feeling.... He shook under Ram's gaze as he kept sobbing. That's all Ram saw him as wasn't it, just a whore, just some easy little slut that would do anything for him, and things for other people. Slut.  
  
"I d-d-didn't do anyth-thing!" Lex sobbed, with the higher shaky tone crying did to a person's voice, and he drew his knees up, putting his hands over his face. Fuuuuuck he was thinking, Ram's so pissed off, he's just going to kill me this time.  
  
"Ram, I'm so sorry mate; if I knew he was going to"-  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ram bellowed, cutting off Greg. "Get out" He turned his fiery eyes onto Lex, "Get out and leave us alone. This won't take long"  
  
Greg hesistated and glanced between Ram and Lex, without a word he quickly ran past Ram to the door and left, letting it slam shut behind him. Leaving inside a near hysterical Lex, and an outraged Ram. 


	8. 8

It was like everything had stopped and slowed down, like for a moment, time, sound, movement, everything had stopped and icy terror filled every space and everything in the room.  
  
Lex was still frozen curled up on the end of the sofa, tears of fear, regret, and sorrow streaming down his face as he stared back at Ram scared of what he'd do to him. He'd never seen Ram look so angry, and just the sight of Ram stood there, hands clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed, filled him with deep dread and trepidation.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Lex spoke very quiet and shakily, shattering the silence and stillness of the cold room.  
  
"YOU LYING, FUCKING WHORE!" Ram suddenly roared, grabbing the nearby beer bottle and hurling it forwards with quick harsh force, sending it shattering against a space on the wall metres away from Lex, making the boy scream out with shock as he scrambled away from the sofa where shards of glass had fallen upon like rain.  
  
"If your plan was to piss me off, it bloody well worked" Ram seethed, eyes blazing, "I should have expected a slut like you to just throw yourself at anyone and everyone. And forcing your self upon my friend, while I was in THE NEXT ROOM" Ram yelled grabbing Lex by the arm and twisting it making Lex cry out, "Did you really think you'd get away with it?"  
  
Lex sobbed "He forced himself on me!"  
  
"STOP LYING!" Ram backhanded Lex across the face with such a force, he fell back, and a loud CRACK! Was heard as the boy's head smacked against the wall and he slid down it, blood beginning to run from his nose. "I saw you with my own eyes!"  
  
Lex sobbed again, from the physical pain now as well as the ache inside his body. "He was the one who did it!" he sobbed and flinched looking up at Ram, "come on, I blush when you even talk about sex stuff for God's sake, can you really see me kissing another guy?"  
  
There seemed to be a pause as Ram turned around putting his hands in his hair, "I JUST DID SEE YOU!" Ram shouted.  
  
Lex had his hands over his face, and he brought them down, seeing traces of blood on them, and thick red drips splattered onto the flesh of his palms. "I can't believe you hit me" he whimpered and sobbed again.  
  
"THAT'S THE LEAST YOU DESERVE!" Ram bellowed and paced a bit, "What else did you expect? For me to smile and say 'carry on guys, or give me a minute and I'll join in'" sarcasm dripped off his bitter tone.  
  
"I told him to stop...I didn't want it to happen, I told him I'm yours"- "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BELIEVE A WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR FUCKING DIRTY MOUTH?" Ram bellowed again making Lex flinch even more.  
  
Another sob ripped out of Lex's chest as more blood dripped, trailing down past his lip, "Why would I lie to you? I've had to trust you since the start of this relationship"-  
  
He was cut off by Ram's laughter. "Relationship? You call our situation a fucking relationship? God what kind of 'relationships' have you had in the past? You're a slut Lex, you just proved that, and that's, that's all you've been to me. Its only been about the sex, from the start"  
  
Lex flinched, more from the words than anything else. His eyes were warm with tears, "But...but this morning"-  
  
"What about it?" Ram spat out.  
  
"You...everything was so... you said it was...and you said that I was"-  
  
"I'd say anything you'd want to hear" Ram looked away from him and swallowed, "I'd say anything just so I can get a decent fuck. If only I'd known ages ago just saying the empty lines of 'you're beautiful' would get you to offer yourself to anyone"  
  
Lex bit his lip, tasting the coppery blood on it as he looked down shakily, listening to Ram say all this. "You don't mean that! You cared, you"-  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what I mean and don't mean! You must have some funny idea of how people care, if you think that I cared...cared for, someone like you"  
  
"You're only saying this because you're mad!" Lex sobbed, "If Greg hadn't kissed me and you hadn't come in, you wouldn't be saying that!"  
  
Ram bit onto his lip as he swallowed and carried on pacing in anger, "I'm not listening to your lies anymore. God, the way you've behaved today, purposefully trying to get me mad" he growled shaking his head.  
  
"Me? What about you? Being nice one minute, being a bastard the next. Ever since we came into this god damn bar you've treated me like crap, like some worthless whore"-  
  
"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"  
  
Lex sobbed, "Why won't you listen to me? Why do you believe Greg? I thought you...you..."  
  
"What? Love you?" Ram spat out, "after a few days of fucking you, you think its love? You really are fucked up in the head and heart aren't you?"  
  
Lex let out another sob, as blood continued to drip off his face and onto him. "I wish we'd never come here! I wish we'd just stayed back at that house". He missed it with such ache in his heart. All he wanted was to be back in that bed in Ram's arms, feeling safe feeling...cared for. Ram was so different then.  
  
"I WISH I'D NEVER BOTHERED WITH YOU IN THE START!" Ram roared back at him.  
  
"WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU THEN?!" Lex screamed back at him.  
  
Ram stood in front of Lex staring back down at him with a blank expression clear under the rage washed over him. Lex stared back for a terrified aching moment in silence. Ram seemed to shake it off though as he sneered and reached down, grabbing the front of Lex's tops and hauling him up from the floor, slamming him against the wall.  
  
Ram growled and forced a rough harsh kiss on Lex, gripping to his hair tightly, painfully, ignoring Lex trying to shove him off in protest. He pulled away, but remained against Lex, trapping him against the wall as he began to try get a hold of Lex's wrists, but Lex fought back. "STOP IT!" Lex screamed.  
  
Ram growled again in annoyance and slapped Lex harsh across the face, "Shut up! Shut up, this is what you whore's like isn't it?" he sneered by Lex's ear, ignoring the boy's sobs as he continued to fight against him, and took a hold of Lex's t-shirt and shirt at the front, ripping the with an almost demon like strength as he tried pulling the clothing away off Lex's body, as the boy screamed and tried stopping him.  
  
Lex sobbed, bleeding over himself and Ram as he kept trying to push Ram away, get his hands off him. Sure Ram had been violent in the past, but not like this. Not this...sexually, so brutally, for some kind of revenge on something not even his fault. "Ram please...please stop it!" Lex begged, "I didn't do anything, please, stop, please" he squeezed his eyes shut as Ram hit him again and began to roughly undo his trousers while he tried pulling Ram's hands away.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ram yelled in his face.  
  
"He kissed me...he did it...I didn't want it, I want you, please...just stop this!" Lex's chest was aching, with all the emotion and tears erupting out of him. The screams had hurt his throat as well, and he wondered if he would ever stop the want to scream.  
  
Ram suddenly lashed out again, sending Lex flying to the side, knocking into the nearby table, sending himself, the table, and its contents crashing to the ground harshly with the loudest crashes and bangs, before the room fell into another one of those time lapsing moments.  
  
Ram panted roughly as he stared down at the mess around him. He stared down at the boy. Lex was on his hands on knees, trousers undone and pulled down slightly, blood smeared over his face and over his hands and what was left of the rest of his torn clothing, tears cascading down his face from eyes filled with terror. And Lex was just there, sobbing his heart and eyes out as he kept repeating "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me" in a desperate mantra.  
  
Something inside Ram seemed to snap as the sight absorbed in and he knew: this was because of him. He'd just hurt another human being, emotionally, physically, psychologically: he'd just done this to Lex. He'd taken out his own pain, his own shock, his own anger, on Lex. His sweet innocent submissive Lex. The Lex who did indeed blush at most things they did. The Lex he had lay in bed with at night and held in his arms. The Lex who he didn't fuck but *made love to * that morning. And he'd just done this. To Lex. It was the worst thing he'd done. He even almost just... he swallowed down, trying not to throw up at the thought. And now his sweet innocent blushing boy, was a hysterical broken terrified mess on the floor. And he knew things couldn't be like they had before, even for the short amount of days and nights they had been. He knew things had to be different now. And it was his entire fault. He'd just fucked up everything, over something...that wasn't even Lex's fault. He shouldn't have taken this out on Lex. It was Greg's fault. It was Greg who'd fucked it all up.  
  
"I.......I'm....." he opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to take his eyes away from the heartbreaking sight of Lex. "I'm so sorry" he near whispered, as he moved to kneel by Lex. He wanted to pull the boy into his arms, and beg him for forgiveness, tell him how sorry he was, that he was a complete bastard, and that this wasn't enough to make up for it and Lex should never forgive him, but he'd try spending forever making up for it if Lex will let him. But Lex flinched away from him, terrified, and crawled over to the edge of the sofa and leant against it as he continued to sob.  
  
Ram clenched his hands into fists and dug his nails into his palms. He'd royally fucked this one up. "I'm...I'm just going to be a minute" he quietly and shakily told Lex, not even sure if he'd even listened to him, as he slowly stood up and walked across the mess to the front door, opening it up and leaving the flat.  
  
He walked down the hallway, and as he reached the stairs he saw Greg sat at the other end, who immediately stood up and turned looking at Ram. "Is everything alright mate? I heard all the screams and shouts, even over that crazy lot out there" he gestured to the door behind him that led to the bar, "you musta gone crazy at that slut"  
  
SMACK! Ram's fist connected with Greg's face, sending him flying against the wall. Ram moved and pinned Greg against it as he punched him across the face again, then punched him to the floor. "Lex is no slut, he's mine! Not for you to put yourself anywhere near!" Ram growled and gave a sharp kick to Greg in the ribs, "lying, manipulative, evil bastard!" he yelled.  
  
"You believe him?" Greg coughed out, "what are trying to say that he actually means something to you? You care for him?"  
  
"I can't believe I ever thought to come back here. And don't think I'll ever come back here again, not if it's the last place on earth!" he kept delivering kicks to the curled up body at his feet. "You bastard, you've ruined everything. Everything!" he gave one last sharp kick, "I'm getting Lex, and we're leaving" he sneered.  
  
"You think he'd stay with you? After whatever you've done to him?" Greg choked out.  
  
Ram stopped and turned around, walking back to haul Greg up by the shirt and punched him across the face knocking him out. "I'll never let him leave me" he growled out and dropped Greg to the floor, before bounding back up the stairs.  
  
He opened up the door and entered the flat, and was surprised, that amid the complete mess of the lounge, Lex was missing. "Lex?" he called out. He glanced around and spotted the bathroom door was left ajar. He stepped over the mess, and opened the door, frowning as Lex jumped and turned, from where he was stood at the sink gingerly trying to wash the blood off his face. Ram swallowed. "Lex" he felt so bad when Lex flinched even at him just saying that, "are... do you want help?" he gestured to the bloodied washcloth in Lex's hands. Lex just stared back frozen, as if too scared to answer in case he got it wrong.  
  
With a sorrowful sigh, Ram slowly crossed over, not wanting Lex to flinch from any sudden movements, as he slowly and carefully took the wash cloth off Lex and took a hold of his arms. Lex was totally rigid, tense from the contact. Ram ignored the ache in him as he made Lex sit on the edge of the bath, then he turned and rinsed the washcloth in the sink, frowning at the red tints in the water.  
  
He turned and saw Lex watching with wide eyes, visibly shaking as Ram approached him and slowly moved his hand towards his face, wiping at it carefully to get rid of the blood. Lex pulled away from the touch, more from the pain, and almost toppled backwards, but Ram had one hand on his arm keeping him balanced. "I know it hurts baby" Ram whispered the small apology as he carefully wiped at Lex's face again, taking away the blood that had run from his nose, and dribbled over his lips and chin. "I'm sorry" Ram choked on the words. "I should have believed you" he wiped away the last traces of blood and let the washcloth fall to the tiled floor.  
  
Lex was practically holding his breath as he'd been sat there, tense with fear, and eyes wide, watching Ram carefully. He watched as Ram looked down and turned away as he stood up, running a hand over his face. "I shouldn't have said all those things...or...or have..." Ram trailed off. "I'm such a bastard. A complete utter bastard...that was, that's the worst thing I've ever done" he admitted, eyes stinging with rare warmth.  
  
Lex swallowed painfully and continued to shake lightly. He looked down at his hands gripping tightly to the bath's edge, turning his knuckles white.  
  
Ram sighed and looked down, closing his eyes. "I know you won't forgive me, I'm not asking you to, nor will I let you.... I went and fucked everything up.... And now, now what do we do? Where do we go from here? What do you want me to do?" he turned around, and Lex was surprised at the building watery level in Ram's eyes that threatened to fall. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Lex was still perched on the bath edge, deadly still with those haunted wide eyes just staring back at a desperate looking Ram. "A hug would be nice" he finally quietly and shakily asked, almost afraid this might annoy Ram or make him laugh.  
  
Ram had an almost comical expression on his face of both disbelief and relief at this, as he sighed gratefully and opened his arms up. Before he could even move over towards Lex, the boy had shot up against him making him stumble slightly, as Lex clung and a damp face was pressed against Ram's chest. He circled his arms around Lex in a tight possessive embrace, and planted kisses on the top of Lex's head as he said "I'm sorry. It won't happen ever happen again, I promise", he reached up a hand to stroke the long dark hair cascading down the boys back. Lex closed his eyes and felt like in some way really he was really the one being forgiven, and hoped to God what Ram was saying was true. Despite whatever he thought about them, and what Ram really thought of him, he knew that he didn't want Ram to leave him. That was what had terrified him the most.  
  
"Can we please get out of here?" Lex whispered against Ram's chest.  
  
"Definitely" Ram immediately answered, pulling away slightly. He stroked hair away from Lex's face, and then placed lingering kisses against the boy's forehead, and on his cheeks. "I, we better change your tops" Ram commented. "Sorry about that" he frowned.  
  
"You broke the buttons off the shirt ages ago anyway" Lex shrugged nervously. "You said you'd buy me stuff sometime as well"  
  
Ram smiled at this, but still felt guilty. "We should get a move on, there should be somewhere nearby where we can stay"  
  
"Um" Lex shifted nervously, "do you, um, remember where that house was?" he looked down and chewed on his lip as a blush crossed his face.  
  
Ram knew immediately which one he meant and offered a reassuring smile, "clothes first" he said moving his hand to gesture to the lounge where their bag still was, and guilt panged in him again when Lex flinched from that. With a sigh he reached over and laced his hand into Lex's, before leading him away. 


	9. 9

The moonlight streamed in through the tattered curtains back at that bedroom in the house in the countryside. It cast a gentle blue haze over the things in its pathway, highlighting the two bodies lying on the bed side by side.  
  
Ram was lying on his back, propped up against the headboard where pillows rested behind his back. He was watching the boy next to him carefully, who was lying on his stomach and had his ankles hooked and raised up like a kid. It pained him that Lex was completely on edge now, flinching and tensing, and it had only been a few hours since the whole...incident.  
  
Lex felt just as pained. Still unable to believe the new side he saw to Ram that night, and how much it had scared him. He just wanted things to be like how they had been that morning, but he knew they couldn't. Things had been said, and done. And as much as he wished so hard that things could be alright between him and Ram, that fear was still clear in his mind and heart, and he felt that maybe that fear would never completely go away. In some way he felt he had to desperately work hard now to please Ram and not anger him. Sure Ram had promised he'd never do anything like that again, but those kinds of promises had lost their meaning to Lex a long time ago.  
  
"I don't understand how you could just...let it go like that" Ram spoke quietly, yet it seemed to break the loud silence in the room. "I mean, after what I'd just done and you want to act like everything was...like it hadn't happened... don't you hate me for it?" in a way he wanted Lex to, he deserved it.  
  
Lex tilted his head as he looked up at Ram, and moonlight glinted off the dark marble like orbs. Ram couldn't help but look at the dark bruise on Lex's face. Lex glanced away momentarily as he took a moment before answering "You were upset. You didn't mean it". But to Ram it sounded like the boy was trying to convince himself.  
  
"What I did was terrible! You should want to desperately get away from me, you should hate me, and you should want to kill me for what I did. But instead you just..." Ram shook his head. "And look at you. You're terrified. You flinch and you're tense whenever I make any sudden movements or am near you"  
  
Lex chewed on his lip and looked down as he picked at his thumb nail and fidgeted. "When...wh-when I was a kid, my dad, um, he used to...used to hit me" he admitted quietly. Ram felt a crush in his heart and the pieces sinking inside him, as he thought shit, I've really messed things up. Lex bit his lip as all he got was silence and Ram continued to watch him, so he continued. "He did, terrible things, but...it wasn't his fault, because he'd just, he got stressed out sometimes, with work and stuff, and sometimes I, well it was my fault, I'd do something to make him mad" Lex rambled -  
  
"How can you make excuses for what he did?" Ram cut in snapping. "No-one should hit their kid! Stressed or not, there's no excuse for it, and its not your fault! Don't ever blame yourself, blame that bastard!"  
  
"But, you weren't there, I... I fuck things up all the time, I don't mean to, but it always happens, so I'm used to you know, the, the consequences and so I'm just saying I don't...mind if you get mad its not your fault"-  
  
"You do" Ram sat up and shifted closer to Lex. "You do mind Lex, you got so hysterical and like I said, look how you react to me now... You're always trying to please the ones who you think will hurt you the most because you're scared. Like me, you're scared of me"  
  
"I'm, I'm not scared of you" Lex muttered.  
  
Ram moved and Lex flinched, so Ram cast him a knowing look. "Lex, you were begging for me to stop and not hurt you...you jump at everything and have this wild scared look in your eyes...so don't lie to me. I did this to you, I've made you like this"  
  
"I'm sorry"-  
  
"Don't apologise!" Ram snapped annoyed and Lex blushed and looked away. "I should be the one apologising"-  
  
"You don't have to"-  
  
"Stop it! Stop trying to make excuses and trying to pretend things are fine when they're not. Christ Lex, things haven't been really fine between us from the whole start of this"  
  
Lex swallowed and looked up with wide nervous eyes. "You regret it all?"  
  
Ram sighed, "No" he slowly reached out a hand, pretending not to notice Lex's flinch when he began to stroke his long raven hair, "Not about the us bit...but the, the some things I've done and said, which I probably shouldn't have. I should've probably started it different and then things may be different now"  
  
Lex licked his lips, "If you'd been great from the start then I would've been scared" he blushed at the look Ram gave him, "I mean, I don't mind you being all in control and stuff, it's just how you are and its..nice" he fidgeted while blushing madly for a long moment then suddenly looked up at Ram questioningly, "did you intend to get with me? I mean, like, wanted to..." he trailed off guessing he was making no sense.  
  
Ram got the drift though and gave a short nod. "You were always going to end up mine in the end" he grinned then stopped. "I mean...when I saw you I knew I had to have you" he thought well that didn't make it sound better.  
  
Lex gave a small smile, "ah, lust at first sight?"  
  
"Something like that" Ram sighed, continuing to run his hand over Lex's hair.  
  
"So you do care then?" Lex asked hesitantly.  
  
Ram paused. "Would I be feeling this guilty and disgusted with myself if I didn't?" he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't care. Of course I do. I care about all things precious to me"  
  
Lex smiled, "well that's enough for me"  
  
"Is it?" Ram raised an eyebrow. He sighed and sat back, leaning against the headboard again. "You've had enough abuse in your life Lex, do you really need this as well? You're really looking for some kind of love and"-  
  
"I have you" Lex cut in and sat up. "And I'm yours. That's what, that's what matters. You seemed pretty certain of that before" he slowly moved up the bed, as if scared Ram might lash out suddenly again, as he cautiously knelt by Ram's side on the bed.  
  
"But Lex, I hit you! I hit you and was going to.." Ram choked and glanced away, sickened by the quick flashback scene in front of his eyes, Lex sobbing, bleeding and bruised, begging for him to stop.  
  
"Forget about it"  
  
"I can't! You can't!" Ram snapped and Lex flinched back slightly with a frown.  
  
"Please? I don't want to talk about all this stuff" Lex asked and bit his lip.  
  
Ram looked over at him and sighed. He guessed if he did continue to 'argue' with the boy and keep going on about the issue, it would only upset Lex more, and he was already near paranoid and traumatised enough as it was. "If that's what you want" he shrugged.  
  
Lex nodded and looked down as he continued to fidget with his hands on his lap.  
  
"Do you want a hug?" Ram asked raising an eyebrow and moving his arm sensing that was what Lex would want. Lex blinked up and gave a small nod and smile before cautiously sliding over and rested his face on Ram's chest and placed his arm across his stomach. Ram let out a soft sigh as he placed his arm around Lex and stroked the boys tanned arm gently with his other hand. "We should get some sleep soon, it's been a damn long and dramatic day" he said, thinking it was understatement of the year.  
  
"Ram?" Lex spoke very quietly and hesitantly almost in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Lex glanced away nervously then shifted so he could make some kind of eye contact with Ram. "Can we go back to the city?"  
  
Ram blinked, "what?"  
  
"I don't mean now, but...sometime, soon... the last time the mallrat's saw me I was off to find you and kick your ass. Which I did, and then you spanked mine" he blushed, "and things have happened...so..." Lex trailed off.  
  
"What? You want us to go back so you can say 'hi guys, you'll never believe who's my new fuck buddy!'?" Ram said.  
  
"No!" Lex bit his lip to try hide the smile forming from that imagery. "I've been gone a while, some of them have probably noticed by now and might be wondering if I'm dead or not"  
  
"Would it be so bad if they did?" Ram asked and saw Lex's expression, "I don't mean they'd like the idea of you dead, I mean up until earlier our little sexcapades out of the city have been fun, do we really have a good reason to go back?"  
  
"Sex in the city can be fun too" Lex smirked.  
  
Ram grinned back. "Yes, but murdering Ram in the city isn't quite so fun" he said petting Lex, "do you really think they'll just let me walk into the mall casually and accept me, or accept our whole thing?"  
  
"Ah, no" Lex admitted, "but we don't have to tell them straight away, if you want I mean, it's not like it's their business anyway"  
  
"But they will have a problem with two psychos shacked up in the mall in the same bed.... But you're right that they don't necessarily have to know much. They might start suspecting something though if certain noises are ringing throughout the mall, and the girls start wondering where their underwear is going"-  
  
"RAM!" Lex hit him in the chest, "that's disgusting! Oh god, eww, I don't want to be thinking of that, have you seen the female mallrats?! Imagery, not good"  
  
Ram laughed at Lex's reaction. "Well hopefully that's enough incentive to keep you being a good boy for a while" he kissed Lex on the forehead.  
  
"It's more than enough, really" Lex muttered.  
  
Ram sighed and smiled lazily, "so you really want to go back to the city, and the mall then?"  
  
"As..interesting, as it is being alone with you, I'll have to go back sometime. In some weird way I miss the mall and the people there, I miss the arguments, and Salene makes great sandwiches"  
  
Ram grinned "well...if that's what you want, and you're really sure about it. We'll go back when you want to. But we're going to have to be prepared for some hostility and wild times. They're not going to like this"  
  
"Like I care" Lex shrugged, "if they don't like it, we'll leave"  
  
"Really?" Ram raised an eyebrow. "You'd leave with me?"  
  
"No, I'll ditch you for Jack, we'll elope and join the circus" Lex rolled his eyes.  
  
Ram's eyebrows raised, "I'm really going to assume that was sarcasm boy" he ran his hands down Lex's back, "And you wouldn't dare ditch me. It's pretty hard to run away when you're all chained up"  
  
Lex's mouth picked up at the corners into a smile that had faint traces of nerves. "Oh? But you can't keep me chained up forever"  
  
"True...I'm sure I can find a collar and leash from somewhere"  
  
Lex's eyebrows shot up, "But, but that's impractical!" he blushed.  
  
Ram laughed, "how so?"  
  
"What about when we need to take baths together?"  
  
Ram smirked and Lex's blush deepened. "Oh together? You liked that then, even after all that bitching and whining like a petulant child"  
  
"Well I wasn't particularly horny at the time" Lex muttered.  
  
"Could have fooled me" Ram chuckled.  
  
"No Ram, that was you who was all turned on and ready to go"  
  
"Would you have complained?" Ram raised an eyebrow. "Keep up with this cheeky banter boy and I might just have to" He stopped himself and suddenly frowned sitting up more.  
  
"What?" Lex asked nervously sitting up too, eyes flickering with worry.  
  
"This. This kind of talk isn't right, not after what happened, and what I did" Ram looked away.  
  
"Ram" Lex sighed, "It's alright. We're just messing around, having some fun, its no harm"  
  
"We should be getting to sleep now anyway" Ram said, hedging the issue.  
  
"Ram I want things to go back to normal, I thought you did too. We always used to talk like that before, it's just a bit of fun" Lex whined.  
  
"Bed" Ram stated, shifting away from Lex and grabbing the sheets he'd laid down at the end of the bed and began to unfold and spread them.  
  
"Ram"-  
  
"Fine, go into bed for sleep now or act like a brat about it and be punished like one" Ram said shifting back and re-arranging the pillows.  
  
Lex pursed his lips and glanced away. I've annoyed him again he thought, I always fuck things up, the important things.  
  
Ram glanced over at Lex, "well what are you waiting for? For me to scream at you, maybe force you down onto the bed before"- he stopped and swallowed, feeling guilty immediately and frowning at Lex's hurt expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I shouldn't have, sorry" Ram mumbled.  
  
"It's fine. I'm sorry, you're right. Sleep now" Lex gave a small nod and had this childish look on his face, almost like a sorry child as he lay down and shifted under the covers.  
  
Ram sighed and shifted to lie down under the covers too before reaching over to Lex. Lex flinched away with a gasp from the sudden contact on his arm.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Ram whispered moving closer to Lex, "I just thought you might want..." he trailed off. A moment later Lex was pressed up against him in close embrace, before shifting to get into a more comfortable sleeping position with Ram.  
  
"Things will be alright Lex" Ram whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Lex's face. 


End file.
